Right in front of you
by TheLadyOfTheLake88
Summary: Will Inuyasha see whats right in front of him, or will he stay with the past? Edited
1. Stupid!

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

"Are you sure that it's down there Kagome?"

"Of course I'm sure. I've been doing this for three years now Miroku." _Why would I say it's down there if it wasn't? It's not like I go around telling them there's a shared where there isn't._

"Yes, of course. I was just asking if you were sure it was down there and not over on the other side."

_I made that mistake two years ago, and he still won't let it go!_ "If I meant the other side I would have said that it was on the other side, not that it was down there."

"You're right, I never should have asked."

"Now can we go and get it?"

"Yeah we can go and get it now Inuyasha." _God, you'd think that after three years of doing this that he would be able to wait for a minute. _Thought Kagome as she looked over at the setting sun. "Why don't you and I just go though? Sango, you, Miroku and Shippo can start to set up camp. By the time we get back it should be around dinner time."

"Why do I have to help set up camp? I want to go with you Kagome, why cant I?"

"Shippo I think it would be better if you went with Sango and Miroku, that's all." Here it comes…'the but'.

"But Kagome..."

_I knew it._ "No 'buts' Shippo, I want you to go with Sango. It's going to take a while for us to find the shard and you're going to get bored. You'll have more fun if you go with Sango and Miroku" _You'd think that he would know that butting me doesn't work_.

"Fine."

"Thank you." _Well at least he gave up sooner than he normally does. _

"Great. Now are you ready to go Kagome?"

_Is it really that hard for him to wait a minute? _"Yeah I'm ready Inuyasha." Turning to the other, "We'll be back soon." _Why is he always in such a rush?_

Grabbing her flashlight she made her way over to Inuyasha. "Bye." Getting on Inuyasha's back Kagome began to wonder if they would ever find the whole jewel. _You'd think that we would at least have more of it. If Naraku hadn't shattered the jewel when he died then we would be finished by now. How much longer is it going to take to find all of them?_ "Inuyasha do you think we're gong to find the rest of the jewel soon?"

"I don't know Kagome. But you know what I do know?"

"What?"

"What I know is that if you didn't go to your time so much that we would have more of it. Why do you have to go?"

"Because I want to see my family, and I have school." _Why do you all ways come and get me? Why do you even care?_

"Ok, I get that you want to see your family, but why do you have to go to school?"

"Because that's what people do in my time." _Plus it's the only time I can see my friends. It's not like he lets me stay there long enough to do anything with them. I've given up so much looking for the shards, ok it's my fault but still! He could let me spend a little more time there; it's not like it going to kill him. _

"It may be your time, but you spend more time here then there. You're happier here than there," Looking back Inuyasha saw the look the Kagome was giving him, and he knew what would happen if she got any angrier at him. "Don't look at me like that, you know it's true, and don't tell me you're not Kagome. When ever you go to that school place you come back here depressed, you aren't happy there. I don't see why you go. Not only that but it stinks there."

"It does not stink. And I am too happy when I go there_!" Most of the time, when I don't have my friends trying to set me up, or having to do a ton of homework. Though I always have a ton, but I wouldn't if he didn't come to get me, or me worrying about him getting mad if I don't get back here soon. It was then that Kagome started seeing where this was going. It always happened, they would start to talk and for awhile everything would be fine, but the second that they disagreed on something the arguing would start and then the full out fight, and at the end he would say something that she would have to sit him for then she'd go home until she cooled down, that or when he came to get her. Ether way it would end badly. And there was no way to stop it. Well not this time, I'm not going to fight with him; I don't have to fight with him._

"Yes it does, it stinks, and there are way too many people."

"Ok so there's a lot of people, why is that bad?" _There are a lot of people there because it's a great place to live. If he ever gave it a chance he would see that._

"Because."

_Oh for god's sake! That's the kind of answer that I expect Shippo to give me. Why can't he give me a real answer? Is that so hard? Ok I'm not going to get mad. I can do this. I never fought like this with people before I meet Inuyasha, who am I kidding he's the only one that I fight with like this. Doesn't matter, I'm just going to talk to him like an adult. Maybe if I do he'll grow up a little._ "Because why?"

"I just don't like it that's all."

_Oh that's a great answer. It's the same answer that a ten year old would give. Why do I let him get to me? I don't do this; I just don't get mad like this. What's it about him that makes me so nuts? Doesn't matter, I don't want to fight with him so I'm not going to. I do not have to fight with him. _"Well I do like it so there. And if you don't like it so much then don't go there." _OK, Not the most adult thing to say but let's see if he can argue with that._

"If I don't go there then you would take even longer than you do."

"What?" _Should have known that he would argue with it. Wait, how could he say that I took a long time there? All I ever did in my time anymore was take tests. _She only saw her family for an hour or two most of the time. She didn't even go to her time more then a few times a month anymore. He had no idea how it was not seeing family.

"You take too long when you go there unless I go to get you."

"Well I'm sorry that I want to see my family, maybe if you had…" And there it was the very thing that Kagome had been trying to avoid, but in stead of avoiding it she had caused it. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! What the hell is wrong with me? How could I say that? Of course he can't see his family, they were all dead. Well all of them but Sesshomaru, but he didn't want anything to do with Inuyasha. And Inuyasha doesn't want anything to do with him; at least that's what he said. _

"Do you see the shard?"

"I'm sorry." _Oh god, I can't believe I said that! Stupid! No I'm not just stupid, I'm a stupid bitch! _

"Whatever. Well do you?"

"Do I what?"_ Oh god let him forgive me. Not that I deserve it._

"Do you see the shard?"

"It's farther down still." _Way won't he talk to me about it? Damn it. Yell at me. Show me something. It's not good that he holds so much in, it's going to destroy him._

"How much farther?"

"Not much. Inuyasha what I said, I'm…"

"You don't have to apologize."

"Yes I do. I had no right to say that. It's just that my family is still, well you know…" _Stupid, stupid, stupid! I know he's mad, so why won't he tell me. He's never had a problem yelling at me before, and most of the time I didn't do anything for him to yell about. So why isn't he yelling when he has a good reason to? _

"Yeah I know. Yours are still alive and mine aren't, but that doesn't mean… Fuck it! It's not important Kagome, just drop it."

"But Inuyasha you should…" _He was going to open up; well if he thinks I'm gong to let him drop the subject he's wrong! _

"I said drop it!"

"But..." _Ok maybe I'll talk to him later. When he's not so mad at me. I can't believe I said that._

"Kagome please."

"Fine." _Fine for now anyway, but if he thinks I'm letting it drop he's got another thing coming._

"Thank you. Now where is the shard?"

"It's about another twenty feet down, and ten to the right."

"Ok."

"I really am sorry."

"I know, and like I said you don't have to apologize."

"Yes I do. It was wrong." _Why won't he tell me how wrong it was for me to say it? Even if he doesn't say it I know that what I said hurt him, I have to make it up to him. Maybe…_

"Kagome, I think we should go back to Kaede's tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because. Oh, and while we're there you can go and see your family. You were right you don't see them enough."

Why did he have to say she was right? She knew she wasn't. It was her choice to spend more time in the feudal era than in her time, not Inuyasha's, as much as she hated to admit it. All she had to do is tell them that she wanted to go home and they would let her, even if Inuyasha would bitch about it, he still let her go home. And really she liked it when he came to get her. Hell she loved it; she loved him just being around her. Sometimes she would stay home longer just to have him get her. "Inuyasha, why don't you come with me?" _This is not how I wanted to ask him. It doesn't matter anyways; I know he's going to say no. _

"What?"

"I want you to come with me to my time. So will you?" _He hates my time. Why would he want to go there with me? Especially after what I said he probably doesn't even want to talk to me right now._

"Why?"

"Because I want to show you the good things about my time, you've only seen the bad things. Please." _He's going to say no, I just know he's going to._

"Fine, if you really want me to."

_I knew it. Wait. Did he just say yes? He did!_

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's the shard at?"

"What? Oh that shard. It's... Sorry it's up there a bit." Chuckling Inuyasha started back up.

_Is he laughing? Normally he would be yelling at me. _"Why is it so funny that we passed it?" _You'd think he'd be mad at me. I don't get it. _

"Ok this time keep an eye out for it." Inuyasha said still chuckling.

"Are you laughing at me?" _He is! What I do that was so funny? _

"No."

"I think you are. Why are you laughing at me?"

"Because."

"Because why." _Can't he give me a grownup answer just once?_

"Because. Now will you please find the shard?"

"It's a bit to your left."

"Ok is that better?"

"Yeah. Just I little lower, I can al… most reach it… There, got it."

"Great let's get back to the others."

"Sounds good to me."

"And you know what I think that I have some ramen in my bag, do you want it?"

"Do you have to ask?" Laughing Kagome held on tighter as Inuyasha sped up the cliff. She would never tell him how much she loved riding on him, especially when he went fast. Mostly because she could hold onto him tighter than she could any other time. As they got farther up she wised that their time together would not have ended so soon.

With the other's

"What's taking Kagome so long?"

"Shippo she'll be here soon. She told you that it would take a while for them to find the jewel. That's why she didn't want you to go with them. Now aren't you glad that you stayed?"

"No. Why should I be? She treats me like a little kid. Why does she do that Sango?"

"Because you are a kid."

"Yeah, but I'm not a little kid."

"You're right; you're not a little kid." Sango said as she tried not to laugh, which Miroku was failing at terribly.

"Stop laughing Miroku! I'm not a little kid! Sango make him stop!"

"Stop laughing Miroku," turning to Shippo Sango said,"Don't listen to him Shippo; he's just being an ass." Turning back to Miroku, "And to think you want kids. I know that I wouldn't want my children's father acting like that. And I can't think of any woman who would. I guess you're just going to be alone, that is unless you grow up, though I can't see that happening."

"Why do you have to be so cruel Sango?" Saying this he did what he always did.

"Pervert! See that's why you're going to be alone! Who wants a man who can't keep his hands off!?" Sango screamed as she knocked Miroku out. _Why does he have to grab my butt? Why do I even care? It's not like he cares about anything besides sex anyway. Hell, I'm surprised that he's still even traveling with us. I thought once we killed Naraku that he would leave to find a woman to marry. I don't even know why he asked me. He doesn't really care about me like that. All I am to him is an ass. He's not even going to care when I leave. Damn him! Doesn't he see how much he hurts me?_

"Sango can we start making dinner?"

"What? Oh right… Yeah we can start making dinner. What do you want?" _Dinner, that'll help me get Miroku off my mind._

"Whatever, I like all the food you cook. It's a lot better then Miroku's."

"That's not saying much. Just tell me what you feel like tonight."

"What I feel like? What I feel like having is your stew. That's one of my favorites."

"Well I don't see why we can't have that. So why don't you go and get some more fire wood?" They actually had enough wood but it was easier to give Shippo a job like that then have him turning to help with the cooking.

"Ok Sango, how much do you need me to get?"

"Oh about two arm fulls, maybe three."

"Ok." Shippo said jumping up and running over to some trees. As Shippo went farther into the forest Sango looked over at Miroku.

_Why can't he love me, and not just my butt? What do I have to do to make him see beyond my behind and see the real me? Maybe I should tell him how I feel? HA! Then he can laugh in my face. No, he'll just use me to have his children, and then when he finds someone else he'll leave me. Damn it! Why can't he love me like I love him? Am I so unlovable? Why do I even care he's… he's just a lecher who wants tons of children, and doesn't care what woman has them for him as long as they're his._

"Sango we're back."

Coming out of her thoughts Sango stood up to welcome her friends back. "Oh, hi Kagome. Did you find the shard?"

"Would we be back if we didn't?"

"Be Nice Inuyasha. And yeah we found it."

"That's good, but guess what I found."

"What?"

"Guess."

"I don't know, tell me."

"A hot spring! I found it when we were looking for a place to setup camp. And I thought after dinner we could go, just the two of us. You know have some girl time. God knows we need it."

"Sounds great to me… as long as no one peeks." Kagome said shooting a glare to Inuyasha and the still unconscious Miroku.

"Why are you looking at me that way? It's the monk who peeks not me."

"Really? Because I seem to remember that the last time…"

"I was getting the monk! You just didn't wait for me to tell you before you sat me." Inuyasha said with a blush.

"Then why are you blushing?" Kagome said trying not to laugh.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are. Isn't he Sango?"

"He looks like he's blushing to me Kagome."

"Damn it I'm not blushing!"

"Stop yelling Inuyasha."

"I'm not yelling!"

"Yes you are Inuyasha. Now just relax. Because I'm not taking you with me if you're going to be like this."

"You're the one who wants me to go."

"Well maybe I changed my mind."

"You can't do that."

"Oh really?."

"Yeah really." With that Inuyasha jumped into a tree.

"Kagome what was that all about? Where were you going to take him?"

"I was going to take him to my time. He's always saying how bad it is; I thought I'd show him some good things about it."

"Yeah well I want you to tell me all the reasons when we go to the hot spring."

"I did tell you everything."

"Sure you did."

"Sango I did!"

"Ok Kagome."

_What could she be thinking? I'm taking him just for the reason I told her. Ok, there's more to it then that, but I'm not going to tell her that right now… If ever. Plus my family's going to be there. And it's not like he'd want to do anything with me even if my family wasn't there, he only wants Kikyo, all I am to him is a shard detector. And why do I even care? I'm too good for this, any guy would be lucky to have me. I haven't seen the two who wanted me in a while. Let's see, I last saw Kouga last year, and I saw Hojo a few weeks ago, with a girl! Guess he couldn't wait for me forever. God who would have thought I'd miss Kouga calling me his women or Hojo always trying to get a date with me? Though the last time I saw Kouga he was still calling me his women. And I did try with Hojo, it's just that I couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha. I don't even want either of them. It doesn't matter anyway, what matters is that I have the perfect way to get Inuyasha to get over Kikyo. _

"Kagome."

"Huh?"

"You said you were going to make me some ramen when we got back, remember."

"Oh, so I'm supposed to forget that you yelled at me for no reason?"

"I wasn't yelling."

"Fine I'll make you your stupid ramen that is if you don't want what Sango's cooking."

"I was going to have both."

"Oh." _God he can eat. It's amazing that he isn't fat yet._

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you invite me to go with you to your time? You've never done that before."

_Man why does everyone want to know why I'm trying him? _"Because."

"Because why?"

"I'll tell you when we get to my time_." Hopefully by then he won't care why._

"Whatever."

"Oh does that mean that I don't have to tell you?" _Oh please let him not care!_

"No, it means that I can wait."

_Great now he can wait! Why can't he do that when I want to rest when we've been walking for a whole day?_ "Good because I'm not telling you until then."

"Not telling him what?" Miroku asked as he regained consensus.

"Nothing, oh by the way I'm going home tomorrow."

"What you have to do to get Inuyasha to let you go?" Asked Miroku with a crooked grin.

"Nothing. But he is coming with me." _Can't he think of anything else?_

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because is not an answer Kagome."

"Well it's going to have to be Miroku." Laughing Kagome finished making Inuyasha's ramen. "Inuyasha I finished your ramen." Just as the last word left her month Inuyasha jump from the tree and took the ramen.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said through a mouthful of ramen.

"You're welcome." _It would be nice if he had said it before taking it out of my hands, or without his mouthful. Well at least he said it._

"Sango is this enough fire word? Kagome you're back!" With that Shippo dropped the wood and jumped into Kagome's waiting arms.

_Something's never change. It doesn't matter how long I'm away from him he always does the same thing. Laughing Kagome put Shippo back down._ "Shippo go get the wood and take it over to Sango."

"Huh? Oh, right." Shippo quickly grabbed the wood and ran it over to Sango.

"You think that's enough wood Sango?" Kagome asked giving Sango a knowing smile.

"Yeah Kagome, I think that's enough." Said Sango returning the smile. They both knew how hard it was to cook with Shippo "helping" them.

Sitting back Kagome started to plan what she was going to show Inuyasha; maybe she could take him to meet her friends. Though that would mean him learning that they thought he was her boyfriend, but she could explain that. She had never actually said that he was her boyfriend, given she never said he wasn't but that was because her friends were always trying to set her up with Hojo, she liked Hojo but not the way that her friends wanted her to. Maybe if they liked Inuyasha then they would stop setting her up. She had so many things she wanted to show him that she had no idea where to start. Not only that but she had to get him something to wear so he would fit in better. _I have to find something for him to wear, though it's hard enough to get him to wear the hat. How am I going to get him to wear jeans and a tee-shirt? Oh and shoes! I wonder if he can fit into my dad's old clothes. I know that mom kept all his clothes and Inuyasha looks about the right size, man that would help if they did, and it might be nice to see some of dad's old stuff again._

"Kagome, how much stew do you want?"

"Just a small bowl. Thanks Sango."

"You're welcome." Sango said handing the bowl to Kagome. "So do you want to go to the hot spring after we finish?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Can I come?"

"No, it's just going to be me and Sango this time Shippo. You wouldn't want to come anyway we're just going to talk about boring girl stuff. You can go after us with Inuyasha and Miroku. Okay?"

"Ok."

"Sango this stew is great as usual."

"Thanks Miroku."

"So which way are we heading in tomorrow?"

"We're going back to Kaede's tomorrow Miroku."

"And why is that Inuyasha?"

"Because."

"Why is everyone giving me that answer today? It's not even a real answer; it's only the beginning of one."

"Too bad, it's the only answer you're going to get."

"I bet I know."

"Really, then why are we going back Shippo, seeing as how you're so smart?"

"Because you got Kagome mad and now she's going home….Ow! Why'd you do that?"

"Because that's not the reason and I didn't do anything. And why the hell is it always my fault?"

"Then why is she going home?"

"Because I want to see my family and I want to show Inuyasha the good things about my time."

"You're taking Inuyasha? Why?"

"Because I'm going to show him around my time."

"Can I come then?"

"No you can't come, Shippo."

"Why not? You're taking Inuyasha, he always gets to go to your time, why cant I?"

"Because you can't get through the well runt."

"It's not fair!" Shippo yelled rolling around on the ground.

"That's enough Shippo. I'm sorry but I can't control who goes through the well." _If I could then I would bring all of you there, and my family here. I wish you all could meet. _

"But why can you and Inuyasha go through and the rest of us can't?"

"I don't know Shippo, and you know that. I don't even understand how we can do it."

"It's got to be the jewel." Said Miroku looking into the fire while his hand made its way over to it favorite spot.

"We know that's why I can go though, but there's still Inuyasha, how can he go through? Man I hate it when I start to think about it, it always gives me a headache."

"Pervert!" Yelled Sango as Miroku's hand reached its goal. And with that yell her hand made contact as well, right on Miroku's cheek.

"You'd think by now he would know what she going to do to him." Said Kagome shaking her head.

"I'm starting to think that he gets off on her hitting him. Why else would he keep doing it?"

"Got me, But I really hope it's not the reason you just said."

"What did he mean by getting off on it Kagome?"

"Nothing Shippo. It's not important." Kagome said shooting a glare at Inuyasha.

"So if it's nothing then why can't I know?"

"Because, Shippo well…"

"What it mean's is that Miroku has taken too many hits to the head and now he likes it when Sango hits him."

"Why would he like it?"

"You've got me. The monk is just weird."

"You're one to talk dog boy."

"I hate it when you call me that Kagome."

"Yeah well I hate it when you call me women, or wench or any of the other things you like to call me. So I think you can live with me calling you dog boy. At least mine is true."

"So you're not a women?" Asked Shippo with a confused look on his face.

"Yes I am a woman Shippo it's just that... Well… Oh forget it!" _Why do I even try?_

"Kagome are you ready to go to the hot spring?"

"Yeah I'm ready Sango. Now you don't let Miroku and Inuyasha peek on us Shippo."

"You can count on me Kagome!"

Grabbing her stuff Kagome went over to Sango and they started towards the hot spring. Looking up as they made their way over to the water Kagome looked at the moon_. It will be a new moon in a few nights, so maybe we can stay in my time until it's passed. That way he won't have to worry about anything while he's changed. He always gets so bent out of shape when he changes. It has to be hard on him, being as strong as he is then losing it all, even if it is for just one night. Maybe if he comes to my time from now on it will make that transformation easier. Given he wont tell me if going to my time makes it any more bearable, but I've know him long enough to know when he likes something and when he doesn't._

"Kagome."

"Yeah."

"Well, tell me."

"Tell you what?" _Oh god I was hoping that she forgot about asking me why I was taking Inuyasha. I mean I told her why, so I'll just tell her the same thing. There's no other reason why, ok there is. But it's just too embarrassing to tell anyone… Even Sango._

"You know what. I want to know why you're taking Inuyasha to your time." Just as Kagome opened her mouth to tell her friend that she already told her Sango cut in, "And don't you give me that 'I want to show him my time bull shit either. We've been friends for too long I know that you're hiding something and you're going to tell me what it is."

"Sango I'm not hiding anything from you, really. Why don't you believe me?"

"I already told you, I've known you too long not to know when you're lying. Now tell me, that is, unless you don't trust me."

_Damn she had to play the guilt card._ "Fine I'll tell you but after we get in the hot spring, okay?"

"Okay. But you can't laugh or say it's stupid."

"Come on Kagome you know me better then that. Now tell me."

With the boys

"So tell me Inuyasha, what do you plan to do in Kagome's time?" asked Miroku who was giving Inuyasha a perverted grin which got him a lump on the head from Inuyasha.

"Not what you're thinking monk." _Damn pervert can't think of anything else, it's not like I don't think about it but god can't he think about anything else? _

"What was Miroku thinking Inuyasha?"

"What he's always thinking about Shippo." Turning to Miroku, "Could you try not being so perverted all the time Miroku, I'm starting to get tried of Sango hitting you, and then me having to carry you sorry ass until you wake up."

"The only reason you have to carry me is because you won't stop until I wake up."

"Why should I wait? The next time Sango knocks you out I'm leaving you behind." _And damn it I mean it! I don't care if Kagome does sit me. Ok so I do. But I'm still not waiting! The only way that I will is if Kagome sits me until he wakes up. God I hope she doesn't do that. The last time she did my back was out for two days. And Shippo had a great time laughing and poking me._

"Oh come on Inuyasha you and I aren't so different, you want to grab Kagome's ass as much as a want to grab Sango's. Oww! What did you do that for?"

"Don't you ever think that I'm like you! Got it monk?" _I am not like him! He's the one who should be sat._

"Yeah I got it. But you can't tell me that you don't want to."

"And why do you think that?" _Want to? Of course I want to! But there's no way in hell Kagome would let touch any part of her._

"Because I have eyes, and I can see you looking at it. You should go for it, who knows Kagome might like it."

"Yeah like Sango does? Come on Miroku the only one who likes you grabbing asses is you. And if that weren't enough if I did grab her ass she would sit me until my back broke, and I really don't want that to happen." _I get sat enough, I'm not going to do anything that I know is going to make Kagome sit me._

"So you have thought about it."

"No I have not_!" He really thinks I'm going to tell him. Fuck that, if I tell him, then it will get back to Kagome and I'll get sat just for saying that I've thought about it. And why the hell is he asking me about this shit in front of Shippo?_

"Really? For some reason I don't believe you."

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep, I want to leave early, so if I were you I would get to sleep too." _Stupid Fucker. Why the hell does he think I would talk to him about this? Especially around Shippo. Damn it you'd think that he would know by now that anything we say got back to the girls._

"Inuyasha you never told me what you plan to do in Kagome's time." Just as the last word left Miroku's mouth he was hit in the head by a branch.

"Idiot."

"If we're lucky he'll be out all night."_ But when are we never that lucky? Stupid monk, why doesn't he ask me those things when Shippo's not here?_

"Inuyasha what are you going to do in Kagome's time?"

"I don't know Shippo, whatever Kagome has planed." _I wonder why she wants me to go with her._

"Inuyasha why don't you come back down so I can talk to you instead of yelling?"

"Feh."_ Damn it. Why do I always have to go to them? _

"Please?"

"Fine." With that Inuyasha jumped from the tree. "What do you want?"

"So what do you think Kagome has planed?"

"How the hell should I know? If you want to know then ask Kagome."

"Why do you think she asked you to go with her to her time?"

"I don't know. Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"I just wanted to know that's all. And the only way for me to find out is to ask, right?"

"Feh."

"When Kagome and Sango come back do you want to go to the hot spring?"

"No I really just want to go to sleep."

"Ok. Night Inuyasha."

"Night Shippo."

With the girls

"So what do you think Sango?"

"If that doesn't make him forget about Kikyo nothing will. Why'd you think I think it was stupid?"

"I don't know, I guess I was just embarrassed. But there's something else."

"What?"

_How do I tell her what I did? _

When Kagome didn't answer Sango pushed her a little to get her attention. "Kagome what?"

"Well you see…I... well I…I told Inuyasha that if he had a family… that he… well that he would let me spend more time with mine." _There I said it._

"Kagome tell me you didn't." The look of disbelief on her face hurt Kagome more then any words she could have said.

"Oh Sango I feel terrible about it. I didn't mean it. Really I didn't." _She must think I'm the worst person in the world._

"Of course you didn't mean it. I know that. But how did Inuyasha take it?"

"Too good. He didn't yell at me or anything, okay he did yell, but only when I wanted to talk about it." _I wish he would have yelled at me. It's not good for him to keep things inside like he does._

"Kagome is that why you invited him to your time?"

"No. I told you why I invited him. Man Sango I was sure he would say no and he didn't. Why do you think he said yes?"

"Maybe he wants to spend time with you alone." Sango said winking at Kagome.

"You're spending too much time with Miroku. Soon you're going to be grabbing men's butts and asking them if you can bare their child."

"That's not funny Kagome!"

"It is too."

"I am not like him!"

"No, but you do like him."

Blushing, Sango went under the water. When she came back up she turned back to Kagome with a sad look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Kagome I... have to tell you something."

"About you and Miroku?"

"No. It's about Kohaku.

Well that's one way to change the subject. "Have you gotten news about him?" _Of course she has, why else would she bring it up?_

"Yeah." From the look in her eyes Kagome know that whatever Sango said it wasn't going to be good.

"Sango what is it?"

Sango's voice cracked when she finally answered Kagome. "The last village we went to, you know the one by the sea, well I asked if any of them had seen him and they did." Right before they killed Naraku, Kohaku had escaped and found them, or it had seemed that way. He hadn't been free of Naraku and it had almost cost Sango her life. She had lost him again, and it was worse then the other times, mostly because Sango know that now he really was alone. All she had left of him was a picture that Kagome had taken shortly after he had joined them. For the past three years Sango would show the picture in every village they passed through hoping someone had seen him but even with the picture there had only been to a couple of villages that had seen him.

"Are you sure?" Why didn't she tell me when she found out?

"Yeah, they saw him two weeks ago..."

"Two weeks! That's great! And here I thought that you were going to tell me bad news." _Wait if it good news then why isn't she looking at me? _

"I wasn't done Kagome. They saw him two weeks ago getting on a ship."

"A ship? Do they know were the ship was going?" _Where could he be going?_

"Yes, they know where's it's going. They said it was going to the land beyond the sea, Kagome he's going as far as he can from me. I asked them when the next ship is leaving; I'm going after him Kagome. And I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"Oh god." _She's leaving. I may never see her again._ "When do you leave?"

Just as the words left her mouth Kagome broke into tears. "I don't want you to go. You're my best friend; I don't know what I'll do without you. I know you have to but I don't want you to go."

"I wish I didn't have to either, but he's my brother I have to find him. Kagome the ship leaves in two days; can you wait to go to your time until then?" Sango could barely talk though her tears.

"Yes of course I can, this is a little more important Sango_." Two days that's not enough time. God two year isn't enough. What am I going to do without her? She's not just my best friend she's my sister._

"Come on let's get back to the boys and tell them." Kagome said after they had both stopped crying.

"Yeah, Kagome do you think that Miroku will find someone while I'm gone?"

"Are you kidding, I don't think he's going to be able to get out of Keade's hut after you leave from missing you so much, much less find someone else."

"You really think so?"

"I don't think so, I know so. Now get dressed and let's get back to camp and break the news to the others."

"Yeah, ok let's go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I want to thank my beta kookookitty (Ginny) from AFF. net, and I want to know what you guys think now that it's been edited.


	2. Leaving

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter two

"So you're leaving in three days?" Miroku said when Sango had finished telling everyone of her planned departure. He looked as though he had been hit in the gut; no not the gut he looked like his heart was braking.

"Well, its two now." Sango said with the same look on her face.

"What do you mean two days, why didn't you tell us sooner Sango?"

"I was going to Miroku, but every time that I tried, well it was just too hard. I kept telling myself that it was a bad time. And now I've run out of time."

"We should head back there then." Inuyasha said. It was the first thing that he had said since Sango started to tell them about Kohaku.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you all sooner."

"You don't have to be sorry Sango we know why you didn't tell us sooner."

"Kagome I still should have told you all."

"Funk this!" Everyone turned and looked at Miroku. "I'm going with you Sango."

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm going with you. Sango you're going to another land, who knows what kind of things are there."

"So you're going there to keep me safe? Do you think that I can't take care of myself? Anyway I'm not going to be alone; I am taking Kirara with me." Sango said petting Kirara.

"Yes, well I know that Kirara will be with you, and that you can take care of yourself, but you could always use more help."

"I guess you can go if you want." From the look on Sango's face that's exactly what she wanted.

"So, you're both going then?" Kagome asked between sniffles. _Oh god, I'm losing both of them. _

"But I don't want you to go Sango, or you Miroku." Shippo said between sobs.

"Shippo I wish I didn't have to. But he's my brother I have to find him."

_What would I do if it was Sota? Would I be able to do half of what Sango's done?_

"Sango have you thought about if he wants to be found?"

"Why wouldn't he Inuyasha?" From the glare that Sango was giving to Inuyasha it was surprising that he was even able to look at her, let alone talk.

"Sango he killed a lot of people, he may not want to see you because he's ashamed of himself for letting Naraku control him."

_Why is he doing this? She already knows what he's done. Why bring it up?_

"But it's not his fault, he has to know that."

"No it's not his fault, but he still killed them. Naraku was pulling the strings but Kohaku is the one with blood on his hands. And now that he remembers all the people he's killed. Who knows how many he killed while under Naraku's control."

"So what? You think I should just leave him alone?"

"No, I'm just saying that he may be more than you can handle."

"He's my brother; I can handle anything I need to for him." Sango said glaring at Inuyasha.

"You may think that you can but who knows what kind of shape he's in. and I don't mean physically, there's no way to know what all of this has done to his mind. And if you're hoping that he'll be like he was then you're not going to be any help to him. Because no matter what you do Sango he's never going to be the Kohaku you knew. Are you ready for that Sango?" Inuyasha said making a point not to look at Sango.

"I can handle it Inuyasha." The look in her eye said that she was done taking about it. Too bad Inuyasha wasn't.

"Even if you think you can…"

"I don't think I can Inuyasha, I know I can."

_Maybe I should say something before she decides to make him shut up. _"Sango I think what Inuyasha is trying to say is that he doesn't want you to get hurt, none of us do. Right Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking over at Inuyasha. _If he's not careful she's going to kill him._

"Yeah well you've both been though enough." Inuyasha said turning away so no one could see him blushing.

"Thanks Inuyasha, but really I know I can't do it. I have to."

"Let's get to sleep. We have a long walk tomorrow and I don't want to hear any of you whining about being tried." Inuyasha said jumping into his tree where no one could see how red his face was.

The last thing that Kagome thought as sleep took her was with Sango and Miroku gone she might finally find out what she means to Inuyasha.

The next day

"We should be in the village by nightfall if we don't stop." Inuyasha said as they started out.

"What! We can't even stop to eat?" Shippo asked making himself comfortable on Inuyasha's head.

"We can still eat Shippo; we just have to do it walking." _He just ate and already he's thinking about his next meal. If I'm not careful he's going to get fat._

"It's not like he walks anyway. He's either riding on your bike with you or on my head." Looking up, "And you're not eating up there so don't even think about it."

"I wasn't going to. And I do too walk. It's just that I'm smaller than you, if you didn't walk so fast I wouldn't need to ride on you or with Kagome." Shippo said jumping off of Inuyasha's head.

"I don't walk fast you just walk slow."

"Come on this is our last full day together; can we try to get along?"

"Sango's right, this is the last day that we're all going to be together for a while, so let's make the best of it and not fight." Miroku said as he inched his hand over to Sango's butt.

"Oww!"

"Pervert! Stop grabbing my ass!" Sango yelled as she hit him for the fifth time that morning.

"Are you really going with her Miroku?"

"Yes I really am Shippo. So you're going to have to watch Kagome and Inuyasha, make sure they don't do anyth…Oww! What was that for, Inuyasha?"

"What do you think it was for, can't you stop being perverted for one day? Because if you cant Sango's going to end up killing you."

"Oh come on Inuyasha you know you're going to miss me, just admit it."

"Feh, I'm going to miss seeing Sango beat your ass."

Well at least he said that he was going to miss him. "Is that the only reason Inuyasha?"

"What other reason would there be Kagome?"

"Never mind." _Why can't he just admit that he's going to miss them? Is it really that hard to tell them, why wouldn't he let anyone in? What's it gong to be like without them here? I hope that Inuyasha and I don't kill each other. God knows that Sango is going to kill Miroku if he doesn't stop grabbing her butt. I can't believe that this time tomorrow they're going to be getting on a ship and leaving for god knows how long, what will I do without her? Well I'll find out tomorrow._

That night

"Kagome I'm tired, can we go to bed now?"

"In a little while Shippo." Turning to the rest of the group, "I thought it would be a good idea if we had a little going away party for Sango and Miroku. And when you guys come back we'll have a welcome back party." _I know Shippo's tired but I want to spend as much time with her as I can. It's not like I won't see her again. She's coming back, so why do I feel like I'll never see her again? Well that's it no more crying. I have to be strong. If not for myself then for Shippo, if he sees me crying then he'll cry and that won't_ _help anything._

"Thanks Kagome, a party sounds like just the thing." Sango said taking another drink of sake. "But how are you going to pay for it?"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that Sango, the headmen said we could have as much as we wanted, he's just grateful that the Miroku cleansed his home." Kagome said looking at the now sleeping Shippo.

"If you ask me he going to have to have it cleansed when we leave."

"And why is that Inuyasha? Do you think I don't know what I'm doing? I have been doing this for a few years now."

"Oh I know you know what you're doing, and you're very good at ripping people off." Inuyasha said smirking at Miroku.

"I do not rip people off, I'm doing them a service, and if they wish to reward me for it who am I to say no. I don't wish to hurt their feelings."

"Always thinking of others aren't you Miroku?"

"Of course Inuyasha. What kind of monk would I be if I didn't?"

"What kind of monk goes around asking every woman he sees to bare his child?"

"I do not ask every woman, only the pretty ones."

"Then you think every woman is pretty Miroku?" Sango ask between hiccups and giggles. She'd been drinking the whole night, and it looked like she planned to keep drinking until she passed out.

"Sango I think you've had enough." Kagome said taking the sake away from her.

"Why do you think that Kagome?" Sango ask still hiccupping. "Do you think I don't now when I've had enough? I'm not stupid Kagome, I know how much I can drink."

"I know Sango, it's just that I don't want us to drink all the headmen's sake. It wouldn't be right, don't you agree?"

"You're right, it wouldn't be right."

"Sango why don't I take you to bed?" Miroku asked standing up.

"Oh, thanks Miroku, I'm a little dizzy."

Giving Miroku a dangerous look Inuyasha stood up as he pushed Miroku back down, "I think it would be better if I took you Sango, don't you Miroku?"

"I think Inuyasha's right Sango," whispering to Sango Kagome said, "I think he might have had too much to drink, you might end up having to help him to bed."

"Oh, ok. Inuyasha can take me." Sango said taking Inuyasha's hand. "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be back in a minute."

"Inuyasha could you take Shippo to bed too? He passed out a while ago."

"Yeah I'll take the runt Kagome." Inuyasha said taking Shippo from Kagome. Once they were outside Kagome turned to Miroku. "Why do you have to act like that Miroku?"

"I wasn't going to do anything Kagome, all I was going to do is take her to her room." Miroku said looking at his feet.

"And the next time? Miroku what are you going to do when it's just the two of you?"

"I'd never hurt her Kagome, you have to know that."

_Does he just not see the pain he causes her? _"Yeah I know, but you hurt her every time you ask another women be bare your child and when you grab her butt, or any of the other perverted things that you do." _It doesn't just hurt her, it breaks her heart._

"You really think it hurts her when I do it?"

_I wasn't going to say this but… _"Yeah, I know you want to marry her…" _And that she cried after she turned you down every time because she didn't think that you would be faithful._

"How do you know?"

_Does he think Sango doesn't tell me?_ "I also know that you've asked her, what four times now?"

"No only three times." He mumbled.

"Ok three times, I know that if you just try to be less perverted that she would say yes. And I mean really try Miroku. She won't say yes if she thinks that you're going to be running around on her." _At least she knows that he wants do be with her. I don't even know how Inuyasha feels for me. _

"I would never do that Kagome. If she married me I wouldn't look at other women much less touch one. Couldn't you talk to her, tell her that, but don't let her know I told you to tell her…"

"Miroku you're rambling." Kagome said before he could say more. _I don't think I've ever seen him like this. It would be funny if it wasn't so sad._

"I am not. I have never rambled a day in my life I'll have you know."

"You're rambling monk, get over it."

"How long have you been standing there Inuyasha?" asked a very red Miroku.

"Long enough to know that Sango's turned you down four times." Inuyasha said shaking his head. Kagome wasn't sure but she thought that he was trying not to laugh.

"It was only three times!" Miroku yelled jumping to his feet which he wasn't very steady on. It seemed Sango wasn't the only one who had too much to drink.

"Ok, three times." Inuyasha said still trying not to laugh, which he was doing very badly at. "You know Kagome's right; if you stop being a pervert then she might say yes. Though I can't see why she'd want to."

"Oh be nice Inuyasha, he is leaving tomorrow."

"I am being nice." Inuyasha said pouring himself some sake.

"I think I'm going to go to bed, we have to get up early if we want to get everything we need." Miroku said stumbling to the door.

"Ok Miroku, see you in the morning."

"Good night Kagome, Inuyasha." With that he left the room.

"Maybe we should get to bed too. It really is getting late, and I want to make sure that they get everything they need."

Standing up Inuyasha looked down at Kagome "Yeah we probably should." holding out his hand he helped Kagome get her feet and then helping to steady her as he had Sango.

_And here I told Sango that she'd had enough to drink, and I am barely able to walk, leaning on Inuyasha like I've never walked before. Ok so that part isn't so bad, but still… _

Stopping outside of her room Kagome turn to Inuyasha and gave him a peck on the lips then quickly closed the door before he could see her blush._ I can't believe I did that! What was I thinking? He must think that I did it because I'm drunk. Well I let him know that I know what I was doing…. someday._

Outside with Inuyasha

Walking to his own room Inuyasha's mind was going a mile a minute.

_Did she just kiss me? She better not try to blame it on the sake, or say that it's my fault either. I just going to act like it never happened, that way she can't get mad at me… Though that's never stopped her before. Or if she wants me to act like it happened and if she does how am I suppose to act? Damned woman has me questioning everything anymore. Great I'm giving myself a headache; fuck this I'm going to bed._

The next day at the ship

"I can't believe you're leaving." Kagome sobbed as she hugged Sango goodbye. "This might be the last time I see you again for years. God, I might never see you again!"

"No, we'll see each other again soon, you'll see." sobbed Sango.

"I don't want you to go! Please can't you stay?"

"I wish we could Shippo, but I have to find him." As Sango said this she held Shippo as close as she could, so tight that he started to turn blue before Miroku pulled her off him.

"I think she's going to miss you too Shippo."

"Funny Miroku, she almost killed me, and you're making jokes about it."

"Are you sure you're not going to need anything else?"

"Yeah, I asked the captain what we needed and he said that all we needed we would get on the ship."

"What about when you get to land?"

"We're going to be fine Kagome, stop worrying. I'm going to take good care of her." Miroku said giving her a half smile.

"Don't you mean she is going to take good care of you, Miroku?" Inuyasha said with a small smile.

"Was that a joke Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a little smile of her own.

"No, it was just a fact. She's going to be taking care of him, not the other way around."

"Why do you think so?" asked Kagome. She had finally stopped sobbing and now was just trying to get her tears under control while squeezing Kirara to death.

"Come on Kagome, he's going to do what he always does and she going to have to come to his rescue before someone kills him. That is if she doesn't kill him on the way there. Have you seen the people getting on?" Inuyasha asked making a show of looking around. "Sango you're going to be the only woman that he's going to be able to grab the whole way… Unless he goes gay." That brought a laugh out of everyone, well everyone but Miroku he just glared at Inuyasha.

_He's making joke's he never does that. Maybe he's trying to make this easier. It might not be so bad being alone with Inuyasha. And there's still Shippo. I wonder if Kaede would watch him while we look for the shards. Not that I want to be alone with Inuyasha, well I do but… Not that we can do anything together, unless he wanted to… Damn I've been around Miroku too much. I hope Kaede will watch Shippo at least while Inuyasha and I are in my time._

"We better be getting on. I'm going to miss you so much Kagome." With that Sango, Kagome, and Shippo all began to sob again.

"I'll miss you too." Kagome said as she handed Kirara to Sango.

Going around Sango gave everyone one last hug. And even Inuyasha hugged her back. Miroku hug Kagome and Shippo goodbye as well, which got him a good bye slap from Kagome.

After shaking Inuyasha's hand Miroku grabbed his and Sango's things and got onto the boat, then helped her on as well. It seemed that the second they were on the boat left, which Kagome knew couldn't be but it felt like it. Crying Kagome held Shippo close and watched as the boat disappeared from view.

"Kagome we should go."

"What? I'm sorry Inuyasha I didn't hear what you said."

"Kagome, standing around like this isn't going to make them come back any sooner."

_Didn't he understand what I'm going though?_ _Why couldn't he let me just look at the sea for a little while, is that so much to ask?_ "Fine." Looking around Kagome saw that Shippo was gone. "Where's Shippo?"

"He's playing with some of the village kids."

"When did he leave?" _I can't believe I didn't even know he was gone. _

"A few minutes ago."

"I lost track of the time." She whispered. _I couple of minutes? How could I just lose track of time like that? _

"Come on you should eat something." Inuyasha said leading Kagome away from the dock.

"I'm not hungry." _I don't think I could even look at food right now._

"Kagome you're acting like they died, they're going to come back."

"I know that Inuyasha, it's just…." Before she knew what she was doing Kagome was crying into Inuyasha's shirt. "I don't now what's wrong with me… I'm just going to miss her so much. God I'm going to miss them both." _For the past three years I've seen them almost everyday, and now I'm not going to see them for who knows how long. _

Instead of pushing her away Inuyasha pulled her closer and stroked her hair. "I know you're going to miss them, so am I, but you still have Shippo and me. And I'm not going anywhere until the rest of the jewel is found."

Looking into Inuyasha's face Kagome yelled, "Then what? Are you just going to go to hell with her?" Kagome spat the last word. _She'll take you from me. She doesn't even love you; all she wants is to hurt you. And you're just going to let her, no matter how much it hurts you or me._

"Kagome don't think about it. It's my problem not yours. I just wanted you to know that you're not alone. I'm not going to leave you Kagome."

_But you will, you'll leave me for her. Why can't you see that she doesn't love you anymore? She betrayed us to Naraku! But still you only have eyes for her. Why is it that she can do no wrong in your eyes? Is she really so much better than me? What can I do to make you see that I'm the one for you and not her? I'll find a way; I won't let you go to hell with her. _As much as Kagome wished she could say everything that was on her mind she knew that she couldn't do it, if she did then she would have to tell him that she loved him. And as much as she wanted to she just wasn't ready to tell him that.

"Kagome let's go. I'll ask the headmen if we can have a room for another night. Then in the morning we can start out for Kaede's. We can take our time. You're always saying how you want to take your time so you can enjoy the scenery."

"That's sounds nice." With that Kagome broke away from Inuyasha. _It'll be nice to actually see _"How long do you think it will take to get there if we take our time?"

"Oh three four days… Five if we take all the breaks that you're always asking for." Inuyasha said with a crooked grin.

"Are you making fun of me?" Kagome loved times like this, when they were alone and could just enjoy each others company. When they were alone Inuyasha would let his guard down even if was just a little. They could talk and she wouldn't have to worry about embarrassing him, or vise versa. The only problem was that they almost always got into fights when they were alone too.

"No I'm not." The look on his face said he was.

"Well just make sure you don't. You know I was thinking, how long would you mind spending in my time?" _he's going to say a day or two, if that. Why do I I even ask him? Well it's too bad if he doesn't want to stay more then a day or two because he's staying as long as it takes to get him to see that Kikyo isn't the one for him. _

"How long did you have in mind?"

"Oh a week maybe two, that is if it's ok with you?" _He's going to say no, that there's no way he's going to spend that much time in my time that we have to find the shards. It doesn't matter anyway because you're staying there for however long it takes, so if it takes a long time it's his fault not mine. If he's too stubborn to see what's right in front of him then I'll just make him see._

"Why so long?'

_Why he have to go and ask that? At least he didn't say no, yet. I really don't want to fight with him, but I will if I have to._ "Well I have a lot to show you."

"Whatever."

"So you're okay with staying there that long?" _No he's not going to be alright with it but it doesn't matter because he's staying there if I have to sit him ten feet into the ground to do it._

"Yeah, as long as what you're showing me is good."

"Oh it's good." _You won't believe how 'good'. Maybe it's a good thing that I'm getting away from Miroku; I can't seem to keep my mind out of the gutter. I better tell him about the clothing that he's going to have to wear. Maybe he won't fight with me about them_. "Inuyasha…umm… I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Well you've seen the clothing that people in my time wear right." _Duh, of course he has, he only comes there every time I do. How stupid can I be today? _

"Yeah, what about them?"

"If I'm going to take you around my time well you're going to have to wear clothing like that. Are you okay with that?" _Why do I keep asking him that? Why would he be ok with it? He's always telling me how uncomfortable they look. _

"Do I have to?"

"Yeah you do. Your clothes draw too much attention." _Does he really think they're that bad to wear?_

"Fine, but it better be worth it."

_Oh it's going to be worth it. _"I think it will be." _It's really good that I'm getting away from Miroku. _

"Ok, are you sure you don't want something to eat?"

"You know I think I do want something to eat." _A little bit anyways. I really was acting like they had died. I'm sure that they'll be back in a few mouths. Maybe even in a few weeks. Ok maybe not weeks, but I'm sure they won't be gone for too long. And it won't be bad for Inuyasha and me to be alone, and Shippo will be there so we won't really be alone. And it might be just the thing we need. Yeah, this might be the best thing that could happen. _

"Ok why don't we go over to the headmen's then? Do you have anymore ramen? I would really like some."

"You always want some. And yeah I do, I'll make you some when we get there." The smile on his face made Kagome wish that they were already in her time. _Yeah, it's a really good thing that I'm getting away from Miroku._

Heading to the hut Kagome thought about what it was going to be like without Sango and Miroku, and with Inuyasha in her time. _But what am I going to do about Shippo? Without Sango and Miroku there won't be anyone to watch him. I wonder if Kaede will watch Shippo for a week or two. Oh I'm sure she will; she'll probably make him help her with her work._


	3. What to do about Shippo

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 3

"You're still going?" Shippo whined for the tenth time that day.

_He's been asking the same thing for the past two days. _"Yes Shippo, we're still going." Sighing Kagome as she put Shippo back on the ground. _How many times do I have to tell him that I'm not leaving him, well not forever? And I'm not leaving him alone that is if Kaede will watch him, but I'm sure she will. So there's no problem. Oh god, what if she won't?_

"So you're just going to leave me alone? Who's going to take care of me?"

"Shippo you're going to stay with Kaede. Do you really think Kagome would leave you alone? And stop whining, you're too old to be acting this way."

"I am not whining! Kagome tell him I'm not whining."

_I'm getting a headache. _Kagome thought rubbing her temples. "Shippo, why don't you run on ahead so I can talk to Inuyasha.

"Ok, Kagome." Sticking his tongue out at Inuyasha he ran off.

_What am I going to do with him? _Kagome thought as she turned to Inuyasha. _And why did Inuyasha have to say Kaede would watch Shippo? I don't even know if she'll say yes. I'm sure she will but what if she doesn't? _"Inuyasha I haven't asked Kaede to watch him yet. She might say no."

"When does she ever say no to you Kagome?" Inuyasha said smirking at her.

_Sometimes I think he knows what that smirk does to me. And he does have a point. I can count on one hand how many times she's told me no. _"Yeah well she still might say no." _He may have a point, but I don't have to let him know he does._

"Come on Kagome, you know as well as I do that she's going to say yes. She'll probably make him weed her garden." Chuckling Inuyasha took her bag. "Why do you always try to carry this thing? You know that I always take it from you anyways. It'll be a lot easier if you just gave it to me from the start."

_He does not always take it from me! And I can carry it just fine without his help. He only takes it from me because it slows us down when it's this heavy and I have to carry it. He'll do anything to make sure we don't slow down. _"Normally I'm the one carrying it Inuyasha. You've only had to help me this trip because you couldn't wait for me to get a new chain for my bike, so don't act like you always have to." _And it's his fault it broke in the first place! I don't even want to think about how many bikes I've gone through in the last three years. I'm surprised my mom willingly buys them for me._

"Whatever. You'll have plenty of time to get a new one when we get to your time so stop bitching. And I've carried it when it was too heavy for you to even lift." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

_Why the hell is he rolling his eyes? This is not something I'm just bitching about for the fun of it! And I'm not bitching! _"It was only too heavy because I had too much ramen in it. It'll be lighter if I start bringing less." Looking over at Inuyasha Kagome couldn't help but laugh, he looked so worried at the thought of her bringing less ramen. _You want to roll your eyes at me fine I'll just... _Kagome thought as she started to walk faster. "You know I think I will. Then you won't be able to complain about carrying my bag."

"Well if you stop bring ramen then your just going to have to cook more. And without Sango you'll have to do almost all of the cooking, of course I'll do some cooking, but you do remember the last time I cooked right?" Inuyasha said with a crooked grin.

_Yeah I remember. I didn't think I was ever going to get that taste out of my mouth. There's no way I'm eating anything he makes. I don't know who's cooking was worse, Inuyasha's or Miroku's. _Kagome remembered shuddering. "I'm not going to start taking less ramen, I don't want to cook any more then I have to."

"Is that the reason, or is my cooking that bad? Kagome I don't want to eat anything I've cooked either. If you remember when I did cook that I didn't eat it, I wouldn't have even cooked if you hadn't made me."

"And how did I make you?" _I never made him cook. How could he say that I did?_

"You and Sango were yelling at Miroku and me because we never cook so to shut you two up we cooked dinner. And if I remember right you didn't even take a bite of Miroku's because it smelled so bad. Well you and Sango didn't eat it, Shippo took a huge bite of it" Inuyasha said laughing. "I still remember the look on your face when you tasted my cooking I thought you were going to die. I don't know who looked worse you or Sango."

"Yeah Sango and I still ended up cooking dinner that night." _And we still had to clean it all up..._

Raising an eyebrow Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "You two ended up cooking for yourselves and Shippo. You told Miroku and me that we could eat the dinner that we'd made, and there was no way I was going to eat what the monk cooked. We ended up going out and catching some fish. At least I can cook that. And if I remember right you and Sango took some of our fish for your own dinner."

"It was the least you could do for us after subjecting us to that god awful food. And you can cook fish, if you call putting them on a stick over the fire cooking."

"Well you call putting hot water into the ramen cooking, why can't I call putting a fish over the fire cooking?"

/ _do more cooking them just ramen. Of course that's all he thinks I cook because that's all he ever really eats when Sango isn't the one cooking. Oh who am I kidding? He eats ramen no matter who's cooking. I'm never going to get why he likes it so much. _"Fine it's cooking."

"Thank you. Well come on we better hurry up before Shippo starts to bitch again." Inuyasha said picking up speed.

"He doesn't bitch. And he is only a kid, you could be little nicer." _It's not like it's going to kill him to be a little nice to Shippo._

"Kagome he may be a kid, but he has to learn that he can't always have his way."

"He doesn't always get his way. He never gets to be a kid, he's always traveling with us, and it's not fair that we take him with us." _We should have found someone to take care of him when we were looking for the shards years ago. Oh what am I going to do?_

"If it's so unfair to him then we should find somewhere for him to stay until we find the rest of the jewel. I'm sure that Kaede would watch him, or find someone in the village who would be willing to do it. Most of them like him, even if he is youkai. And most of them will do it because of Kaede and you."

"What do you mean because of me? I know the villagers would do it for Kaede, but what makes you think they'd do it for me?" _I'm not there that much so I don't have that many friends in the village, and the ones who I talk to aren't really friends, more like good neighbors._

"Damn Kagome, do you really not get how they feel about you?" Inuyasha asked giving her a look of disbelief. "Kagome they would do anything you asked them to do. Do you think most of them want me there? Hell no. The old farts of the village remember what I did fifty years ago, the only reason they don't try to have me driven out of the village is because they know we're friends." _That and the younger villagers think they can use me to keep other youkai away, but if Kagome doesn't even know how the old guys feel about me she's not going to know about the younger ones. _"That and they know that if I try anything like that again you'll just sit me. Damn I think everyone knows about this stupid necklace." Shaking the beads at Kagome, Inuyasha quickened his pace. "Are you ever going to take it off?"

"Now why would I want to do that? And it's not like I say it that much anymore." _Ok, so I say it a few times a week, and maybe 1 do say it a little more than I have to, but only a little. It's not like he doesn't deserve it most of the time, I only say it when he's being an ass. And it's not like I can go and just ask someone to watch Shippo like Inuyasha thinks I can. _"And I can't just ask one of them to watch him; I don't know any of them that well."

_So she just talks to the same people every time for the hell of it? _"I know you've made friends with some of them and Shippo's friends with most of the village children. If it's because you want to make sure you leave Shippo with someone who'll take good care of him then ask Kaede to help you find someone. She'll know the best people for the job."

_Why does he want to get rid of Shippo so bad? Isn't it enough that Sango and Miroku are gone, does he have to push for us to leave Shippo? I like all of us together, and I thought he did too. _"Yeah she'll help me if I ask her, but I don't know if I want to."

"Why wouldn't you ask her Kagome? You were the one just saying that he hasn't been able to have a normal childhood. I thought you wanted to find someone to watch him."

Why do you want to get rid of Shippo so much, is he really that much of a burden for you?"

Shaking his head Inuyasha caught Kagome's arm, "When you decide what you want, tell me, until then don't talk to me about what Shippo hasn't had, because I won't have you putting this on me. I'm not the one who brought it up or the one who thought he should stay in the village, and I'm not the one who thought he should travel with us to begin with. That was you, don't forget that. I wouldn't have even thought about it if you hadn't brought it up." Letting go of Kagome Inuyasha looked around before turning back to her. "Fuck this, I'm going to catch up to Shippo, when you make up your mind tell me, until then lets just drop it."

With that Inuyasha turned and started to jog after Shippo. _What right does he have to tell me I don't know -what I want? I know damn well what I want…he's the one who doesn't know what he wants. If he did he wouldn't be running back and fourth between me and Kikyo. I know what I want to do with Shippo, it's just hard I'll ask Kaede to find someone to take care of him, when we're looking for the shards, or maybe I 'II just ask her to do it. I1 know she could use the help, even if she doesn't want to admit it. Ok I'm going to do it, it might be nice to travel alone with Inuyasha again, even if he does act like an ass a lot of the time._

With Inuyasha and Shippo

"What were you and Kagome talking about?" Shippo asked the second Inuyasha caught up to him.

"Nothing you need to know." _Damn kid always wants to know everything that's not his business; it'll only be his business if Kagome can make up her damn mind. And why does Kagome have to do that? I'm not trying to get rid of Shippo; she's the one who brought it up, how unfair it's been to him these past few years. I wouldn't have said anything if she hadn't. Damn woman doesn't know what she wants. And she tries to make me feel like I want to get rid of him. If wanted the brat gone he would have been gone years ago._

"Why don't you tell me anything? I'm not a little kid." Shippo said jumping on Inuyasha's head.

_Runt doesn't even ask. And why does he always have to get on my head? _"If you're not a little kid then why are you having a fit about Kagome and me leaving you for a few days?"

"I'm doing have fits!" Shippo yelled as he pulled on Inuyasha's ears.

Throwing Shippo off his head Inuyasha started walking back to ware he left Kagome. "Really, then what are you having right now?" _What the fuck does he think he's doing pulling on my ears like that!?_

"You're such an ass."

"Don't let Kagome hear you talk that way." _She'll probably think he's talking like that because of me. Fuck, she might even sit me. Damn it, she sits me for everything! _Inuyasha thought as he quickened his pace.

"Why not? You talk like this, you talk worse then this, and so do Miroku and Sango… Even Kagome talks like this sometimes."

_She does, doesn't she? Well then if she even tries to tell me it's my fault then I'll just remind her that she does it to. I better still tell him it's not okay for him to talk like that. _"We're older, and anyway it doesn't sound right when you say it."

"Whys that?"

_Why, why, why… Can't he say one sentence with out asking why?! _"Because."

"Because isn't an answer. At least that's what Kagome says."

"Because is an answer, and it's the only one I'm giving you. So take it or leave it."

"Are you saying that Kagome's been lying to me?"

_Damn kid has to turn everything I say against me. _"No Shippo, she hasn't been lying to you. I just meant that it can be an answer, you just have to use it right."

"So you're saying that I don't use it right? How is it any different when I say it then when you do?"

_Does he have to ask a question every ten seconds? I don't know what I hate more, him asking me everything that comes into his head or him trying to get Kagome to sit me. And why is it taking Kagome so long to catch up to us? I didn't leave her that far behind. _"We better wait for Kagome." Turning around Inuyasha saw that Kagome was in the same spot that he had left her in. _Great she's mad. Why else would she be just standing there? Well if she thinks I'm going to go over there and say sorry she has another thing coming. I didn't do anything wrong. She's the one who doesn't know what she wants to do with Shippo._

"Why's Kagome just standing there?" Shippo said jumping back on Inuyasha's head.

"How the hell should I know? Why don't you go over there and find out." _If she is mad I'm not going over there just so she can yell and probably sit me, when I didn't even do anything wrong._

"Why cant you?"

"Because I don't want to." _That and it's none of your business._

"Did you get Kagome mad at you again?"

"No! And why is it always me everyone blames when she gets pissed off about something?" _It's not like I do all the fighting. She fights with me just as much, the only reason I'm the one made out as the bad guy is because she'll start crying and everyone will only see that. And I don't try to make her cry, I try not to. It's just that she cries too easily._

"Fine I'll go see why she just standing there. Really Inuyasha you need to grow up." With that Shippo ran over to Kagome.

/ _need to grow up? That kid's got a lot of nerve to tell me that. Why does Kagome have to say that kind of thing in front of him? And if I tell her about him saying that shit all she's going to do if laugh. Damn it, why do I even try? _"Are you two planning on standing there all day?"

"Maybe, I thought we could stop and look around for a little while."

_Is she just trying to piss me off? Because if she is, she's doing one hell of a good job. _"Why, there's nothing around here."

"Because I want to look around a little. Why, that doesn't bother you, does it?" Kagome said with a grin that she said she hoped it did.

_Why does she have to do this shit to me? Damn it all I did was agree with her that she should find somewhere for Shippo to stay while we find the rest of the jewel What was I suppose to say, that she was wrong? All that would have gotten me was sat! I get that enough. Fuck it; if she wants to look around a little then we'll look around until she can't walk anymore. _"No I don't have a problem with it, where do you want to start?" Inuyasha said putting on the same grin that Kagome was wearing.

"Well I'm glad you don't have a problem with it. Seeing how you don't have a problem with it why don't we start looking over there?" Kagome said pointing over to some bushes.

_We can go over there if she wants to get all scratched up. _"The only thing over there is bushes. You can see bushes anywhere." Shaking his head Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome. "If you have to look around why don't we go were you aren't going to get all cut up?"

"Why Inuyasha, are you worried that I'll get hurt in those bushes?"

Trying to hide his blush Inuyasha started walking away again. "Yeah I worried, worried that I'll have to hear you bitch about how cut up your legs are. That's what I'm worried about"

"Inuyasha."

"What?" Looking back Inuyasha had only a moment to wise he could take back what he said, before she... _Oh fuck!_

"SIT! I'm going to look around, you can catch up later." Looking back at the grounded Inuyasha, "On second thought just stay there until we get back."

"..." _Oh god my back._

"Nothing to say? Good. I'll see you later. Oh and Inuyasha, sit." As Inuyasha shank lower into the ground Kagome headed off. _Stupid Inuyasha, he can't be nice even for a day. If he's like this in my time I don't know if I'm going to be able to show him anything. It's not like I can sit him there, I don't want to draw any attention to us, I'm going to have to make up a few rules for him in my time, or he may end up destroying something expensive. _"Are you coming Shippo?"

"Yeah in a minute."

_Why is it that whenever we're having an argument that she's losing she sits me? Oh wait I know, it's because she can't be wrong. And I do have something to say. It's just hard when I have a mouth full of dirt and can't lift my head off the ground._

"Idiot. Why do you have to be so mean to Kagome, Inuyasha?" Shippo said before running off to join Kagome.

_You think I 'm mean to Kagome just you wait until I can stand up again Shippo, then I'll show you what mean is. Who am I kidding; the runt will probably go running to Kagome like he always does. _Feeling the spell finely wear off Inuyasha stood up and looked around to find that Kagome really had gone off. _Damn it, where the hell did she go? Great now I have to go and find her. _Grumbling Inuyasha started after Kagome.

With Kagome and Shippo

"Why won't you tell me what you and Inuyasha were fighting about?"

"Because it's none of your business Shippo." _why does he always have to know everything that happens between Inuyasha and me? Oh who am I kidding he has to know about everyone. He's like my friends in my time, they never know when to butt out._

"But Kagome."

"Shippo I already told you that it's not any of your business. Now drop it, I'm not going to tell you. I don't know why I have to keep telling you." _Why does he have to ask me why I'm fighting with Inuyasha every time? You 'd think after three years he would know that I'm not going to tell him._

"Fine, but I don't get why I can't know."

"Shippo..." _Why do I always have to do this with him?_

"I'm not going to ask again. I just don't get why you treat me like I'm a kid. I'm not you know."

_He sounds so much like Souta, they're both always saying how grown up they are, when really they are just kids. In my time I'm still considered a kid. Of course not all of them have to travel around finding shards of a jewel that gives youkai a power boost, and they're not traveling around with two youkai. _"I know you're not Shippo. But just you not being a kid doesn't mean that I'm gong to tell you everything I talk to people about."

"But why can't I know?" Shippo wined sitting down to pout.

_Why cant he just take 'no' for an answer and leave it at that?_

"Because she said 'no' Shippo. Stop asking why, you're just going to get the same answer that you've been getting." Inuyasha said as he caught up to them. "You didn't have to sit me you know. Why is it every time I say something you don't like you sit me?"

"I don't always say it when I don't like what you say; if I did then you would be on the ground at least 80 percent of the time." _Maybe more like 65 but he still would be on the ground more then standing. And what right does he have to say that I sit him when I don't like what he's saying, if that was true I would have sat him for what he just said._

"Fine you say it about half the time when you don't like what I've said. That better?"

_Better? No it's not better. He's making it sound like I do it just to be an ass. _"No, but I'm going to let it go because I don't feel like fighting with you right now."

"You guys are always fighting." Shippo said looking at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"We're not fighting we're having a talk."

"If that's so, then you guys are having a very loud talk." Laughing Shippo ran off ahead.

_I really should find him somewhere to stay. It's not fair that we drag him all over the place. He's only a kid; he should be running around with other kids. Not running away from youkai. _"Inuyasha I'm going to ask Kaede to find someone to take care of Shippo for us. But I want to make sure he likes them. If he doesn't then we'll have to stay in the village until I'm satisfied with who's taking him in."

"Of course we have to find someone he likes, if we don't he'll just come after us when we leave him. He might come after us even if he likes the people he's staying with."

"Are you trying to get me to change my mind Inuyasha?" _Does he think 1 hadn't thought of that? That's one of the reasons why I want to make sure he likes who he'll be staying with. And I'll make sure he knows that he can't come after us. That's all I need, him trying to fallow us and ending up getting lost._

"No, I'm not. But you know he would. You can't tell me that it hadn't crossed your mind."

"Of course it crossed my mind. It was one of the first things that went through my head, that's why I didn't bring it up sooner." _He acts like I don't know what Shippo will do. I'm the one who's been taking care of him for the past three years, all Inuyasha has done is make it harder for me. _"Why don't you go and grab Shippo and we can head towards Kaede again."

"I thought you wanted to look around a bit."

"I did, and now I want to go to Kaede's." _The sooner we get there the sooner we'll be in my time, and the sooner I can ask her about getting Shippo out of the way._

"Why the change of heart?"

"There's nothing really around here. So why should I waste any more time here?"

"You're wrong about there being nothing here."

"Really what's here? I haven't seen anything that's any different than any other place." _What could it be? And why didn't he tell me about it before._

"It's not the right time of year right now." Inuyasha said not meeting Kagome's eyes.

"Right time of year? What is it Inuyasha, tell me please." _The right time of year? What time of year does it have to be to see it?_

"No, it's better if you see it. If I tell you it would just ruin it."

/ _can't believe this. He's not going to tell me_! _Oh man this is going to drive me nuts. _"You can't just say that there's something here and then decide that we have to wait for the right time. Inuyasha just tell me, I'm sure that telling me won't ruin it."

"Yes it will. Why, does it bother you Kagome?" Smirking Inuyasha looked over to where Shippo was.

"No, I just want to know, but I can wait." _Ok I cant, but I'm not going to let him know that. If he knows that I really want to know he'll Just tease me about it._

"Well I better go get Shippo." Before Kagome could say another word Inuyasha jumped off to get Shippo.

_But I want to know! Why won't he tell me? Well if he doesn't want to tell 1'll make him. _Looking down the path Kagome could see that Inuyasha and Shippo were making their way over to her. _I'll only take another day to get to Kaede's but I really need to ask Kaede today before I lose my nerve. I wonder if we could get to Kaede's sooner if Inuyasha runs us over there. Of coarse that means I have to ask him to run us there, and I know he's going to make it a big deal._

"I thought we were going to look around Kagome." Shippo said jumping off of Inuyasha.

"We were, but there's not really anything here. I was thinking that we should just get to Kaede's, is there anyway to get there sooner Inuyasha?" _Maybe he'll say he can run us there._

"No, we're going to fastest way. I already told you that Kagome."

_Should have known he wouldn't make it easy. _"Are you sure there's no way we can get there sooner?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

_Well if he's not going to say it I guess I'll just have to ask. Or... _"I just really want to get there today. Plus my feet are starting to hurt." Kagome said as she sat down and started to rub her feet.

Sighing Inuyasha looked over at Kagome as she rubbed her feet. "I might be able to get us there today, if I carry you guys the whole way." Looking over at Kagome it was clear that's what she wanted. "But how can your feet already be hurting? We haven't even gone that far." Shaking his head Inuyasha sat next to her.

"I need to get new shoes, these ones are too small. Please Inuyasha." / _know he's not going to say no. He never does._

"Fine I'll carry you." Sighing again, Inuyasha kneeled down so Kagome could get on.

"Kagome why do you want to get there today?" Shippo asked as he jumped onto Inuyasha.

"Well I haven't been home in a while, and I really want to see my family." _It really is for the best if I ask her, but I just want to get it over with as fast as I can. And I 'II be in my time after I tell him, so he shouldn't be as mad at me when I get back, at least I hope not._

"Then why are you taking Inuyasha if you want to see your family? Isn't he going to get in the way?"

"Why would I get in the way, you're the one who's always getting in the way."

"I am not!"

_They both do. _"Inuyasha stop teasing him. And are you going to stand here all day?" No sooner had the words left Kagome's mouth than Inuyasha started running, barely giving Kagome enough time to throw her arms around him.

"Yeah stop teasing me." Shippo said holding onto Inuyasha for all he was worth.

"You know someday Kagome isn't going to be around to save you."

"You're not going to do anything to me Inuyasha." Smirking Shippo made himself comfortable. He was lucky that Inuyasha couldn't see him or he would have found out just how far Inuyasha could throw him.

"Oh really? Want to bet?"

"That's enough out of the two of you." / _swear if this is what it's like to have kids I'm not sure if I want them. Ok I do, but still! Can't they go one hour without fighting? _"Do you think we could get to Kaede's without you two fighting the whole way?"

"It's not my fault Kagome. Inuyasha's the one who started it," Shippo said giving Kagome his most innocent look.

_Does he really think that looks going to work? He's been giving me the same one for years. If he really thinks a look is going to work on me then he better find a better one. _"Can we just be quiet for a little while; I'm starting to get a headache." Laying her head on Inuyasha's shoulder Kagome let herself enjoy the feeling of being so close to Inuyasha and thought about what she should show him first when they got to her time.

That night at Kaede's

"Kagome wake up, we're here." Inuyasha said shaking Kagome, well as much as he could with her still on his back. _I wish she would have told me she was tired, I would have stopped. I know she doesn't believe that, but I would have, _"Come on Kagome, wake up."

_I guess I'll have to carry them inside. _Walking in Inuyasha looked around for Kaede. "You here old hag?"

"You're older then me Inuyasha." Kaede said walking over to him and taking Shippo.

"Whatever. Kagome and I are going back to her time tomorrow, so can you watch Shippo? Kagome was going to ask, but as you can see she's out cold." Inuyasha said as he laid Kagome down on the pallet next to Shippo.

"You're both going?"

"Yeah, she wants to show me her time." _Why am I even going there? I hate her time, why didn't I just say no?_

"Would you like some tea Inuyasha?"

"What?"' _Where'd that come from?_

"I'm making some tea and wanted to know if you wanted some."

"Oh, yeah, sure."

Sitting down Kaede started some tea. "I'll watch him. But tell me, why can't Sango or Miroku? Speaking of, where are they?"

"Sango got news about Kohaku, it seems that he got on a boat to another land, Sango went after him. And Miroku went with her." _I wonder if Sango's killed him yet._

"How long do you think you'll be in Kagome's time?"

"Not sure, Kagome didn't tell me what all she wants to show me. I don't even know why she wants to do this." Sitting next to Kaede Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. _It's not that I haven't asked her. Damn it, every time I do she says that I have to -wait and find out._

"Perhaps to take her mind off of Sango and Miroku's departure."

"No, she wanted to do this before Sango told us about Kohaku." _Something tells me that she's been planning this for a while. But why would she? Maybe if this goes well we can... Damn it, what am I thinking? Why would she even think about being with someone like me?_

"I suppose you'll have to wait and find out from her then." Kaede said handing Inuyasha his tea.

"Thanks, about Shippo he's not too much for you right?" / _know Kagome said she was going to ask her taking care of Shippo when we're looking for the jewel, but I can see how much that hurts her. Not that she's going to think I asked because of that, she'll probably think I asked because I want to get rid of him._

"No, if he was I would tell you. Is there something else you want to ask me Inuyasha?" Taking a ship of her tea Kaede looked over at Inuyasha.

"Well we were thinking it would be better for if Shippo didn't travel with us anymore. Kagome thinks he's missing out on having a childhood. So do you think you could find someone to take care of him when we're looking for the jewel?" _You would think that she would have wanted to have Shippo stay here when Naraku was alive, not now that he's dead._

"I don't need to find anyone; I can take care of him. I wish that you two would have thought about this years ago. Though I could have as well, but we all had other things on our minds I suppose."

_That's an understatement. At least he had people to take care of him, that's more then I had. _"Kagome's probably going to talk to you about this, don't tell her I already asked you..."

"If you didn't want Kagome to know you asked to me then why did you."

"Because." / _don't want Kagome to ask if Kaede was going to say no. it's going to be hard on her asking, it'll be harder if she asks and the answer's no._

"Not a very good answer."

/ _don't_ _care what kind of answer it is, it is the only one she's getting. _"Whatever, I'm going to sleep. Night."

"Good night Inuyasha."

The next morning

"Kaede can I talk to you?" _If I don't do this now I'll never do it. _Kagome thought as she made her way over to Kaede.

"What is it Kagome?"

"Well, I'm going back to my time today and I'm taking Inuyasha with me, so can you watch Shippo?" _Ok, that wasn't too hard Of course I didn't think that part would be._

"I don't see why I couldn't, how long do you plan to be?"

"Not long, but when we get back I was... well I've been thinking and I think it would be for the best if Shippo didn't travel with Inuyasha and me anymore. It's not really fair to him. He can't really be a kid. He should be running around with kids his own age, not away from youkai." _I can't believe it took me three years to realize this._

"I think you're right, but I don't need to find anyone to watch him. I can do that..."

"I don't want you to put yourself out Kaede."

"Kagome, I can handle Shippo just fine, and I could use the help. He can get me water and weed my garden, I can find quite a lot of things for him to do."

"If you're sure." Still unsure Kagome let the matter drop. _We'll see how it goes, and if it looks like Shippo's too much for her, then I'll just have to think of something else._

"I am. Now when are you planning in leaving?"

"After breakfast. I'm going to tell Shippo and then leave." _He's going to be so mad, but it really is for the best._

"Tell me something Kagome."

"Sure what do you want to know?" _What else could she need to know? Inuyasha did say he told her about Sango and Miroku before he left this morning, right?_

"Why are you taking Inuyasha with you?"

"I just want to show him my time, why?" _Why does everyone want to know that?_

"No reason, I just wanted to know."

"Oh, ok. Well I'm going to start on breakfast." _This is going to be a long morning._

Later that morning

"You're what! You can't! What did I do Kagome! I'll be better I promise! Please don't leave me, please!" Shippo cried clinging to Kagome.

_God this is hard, but I have to do it. _"You didn't do anything Shippo. I just think it would be better for you to stay in the village when Inuyasha and I are looking for the shards. Think of all the fun you'll have here. And you won't have to worry about youkai trying to kill you for shards anymore." _I'm not going to cry, this is for the best. He'll see that someday._

"But I have fun with you Kagome. Why can't I stay with you?"

_Maybe this is a bad idea. He does have fun, even if it's not with kids his age. No this is for the best; I just don't know how to get Shippo to understand that. _Kagome looked over at Inuyasha for help.

"Shippo, Kagome wants you to stay so you can help Kaede out. She doesn't have anyone to help her with things around here. But you can't let Kaede know, because if she finds out then she won't let you help her."

"Really? You want me to stay to help Kaede?"

"Yeah, but like Inuyasha said you can't let her know. But you have to play with the other kids too, so she doesn't start to think that you're only here to help her. Do you think you can do this for me?" _How did Inuyasha think of this?_

"Yes, but why didn't you just tell this to begin with."

_Great, he had to ask that. What should I tell him? _"Well..."

"Because Kaede was around, and we couldn't let her hear."

"Oh, I get it. Okay I stay. But you have to promise that you'll come and see me."

"I promise Shippo. Now why don't you go out and play while I get ready to go?" / _don't know who this is going to be harder on, me or Shippo._

"Ok." With that Shippo ran out of the hut.

Once Kagome was sure that Shippo was out of ear shot she turned to Inuyasha. "How did you think of that so fast?"

"I thought of it last night. I know he wasn't going to like staying so I thought if we gave him a mission then he wouldn't think we were just leaving him."

"Well it was a very good idea. Think we should tell Kaede?"

"Yeah, I'll tell her. You just get ready," With that Inuyasha went to go look for Kaede.

_There's not really anything I need to get ready. I wonder if this is really going to work with Inuyasha._

In Kagome's Time

"I have to tell my mom that you're going to be staying with us, so don't stay anything. I want to find the right time, ok?" _I_ _wonder If she's going to be mad? I know she likes Inuyasha but she never liked me bring home people with out asking her first._

"Yeah, you told me already Kagome. You told me at Kaede's, at the well and now your telling me again. I get it." _Does she really think 1 need to be told over and over again like a little kid?_

"Sorry, I just don't know what she's going to say." _Well if she is curious I'll just tell her that we need a vacation, I'm never really here so it will kind of be a vacation._

"If you think your mom's going to be mad, so then maybe I should stay," _She should have asked her mom first, I guess she hasn't been planning this after all. I don't even know why 1 thought she would plan something like this to be with me._

"Come on." The first thing Kagome saw when she reached her house was her grandfather and brother loading up the car.

"Kagome what are your brother and grandfather doing?"

"Packing up the car, though I don't know why." _I wonder where they're going. Doesn't really matter, I just need to see mom right now. It might be easier if they're not here. _

Making her way over to the door Kagome hoped that her brother and grandfather didn't see them.

"Kagome you're home!" Yelled Souta from across the yard.

"Inuyasha keep him busy while I talk to my mom." _I really just want to talk to mom alone. I don't need Souta trying to "help" me._

"But."

Not listening to the rest Kagome ran inside. "Mom, I'm home."

"Hello dear, how are you?"

"Fine, I brought Inuyasha with me is that ok?" _Maybe I should have waited to tell her._

"Of course. Where is he?" Kagome's mom asked looking around.

"With Souta, what are he and grandpa doing packing up the car?" _It's not like Souta can go anywhere. He has school. I know 1 don't go that much but I have a really good reason. Though its not one I can tell people. Sometimes I wish I didn't have to keep it a secret from my friends._

"Oh that, we're leaving."

"What!" _Leaving? Where could they be going?_


	4. Going? Staying? And I missed WHAT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter four

"What do you mean your leaving?" Kagome yelled as she looked around the room and noticed all the bags by the door._ Where the hell is she going? She can't be going anywhere now, I need her here! She's not going to let Inuyasha and me stay here without her. Though I am alone with him all the time in the feudal era so maybe she won't have a problem with it. Yeah, and Inuyasha never yells._

"Kagome don't yell. And like I said we're leaving, like we do every year at this time." Meia said looking up from her packing.

"What, where?" _Where we go every year at this time? The only place we go to at this time of year is school. I may not go that often but I know you don't need all these bags._

"We're going to your aunt's. I told you the last time you were here." Meia sighed as she closed up the last suitcase.

"I forgot." Kagome mumbled. How could she forget about their yearly trip to her aunts? "But why are you going without me?"_ She should have told me, it's been years since I've seen them. Okay, even if she would have told me I wouldn't have been able to go, but at least I would have had the option. _Kagome thought as she started pacing.

"Do you want to come? I can call and tell them that you're feeling better and decided to come after all." Meia said with a hopeful look on her face that melted away when she looked at Kagome pacing.

"No, I can't. But I still would have liked it if you would have asked me if I wanted to. Wait, doesn't Souta have school?" _Souta can't be going with them he has school. But why would mom leave him here?_

"No, school got out last week."

"What?"

"Please don't tell me you missed the last day of school because you forgot."

"I can't believe this! I missed graduation! After all the work I've done trying to keep up with my class so I could graduate when they did, and I go and miss it?!"

Taking Kagome's hand, Meia walked her over to the couch and sat her down. "I know how much it meant to you, but you did graduate, that's what's important."

"I know mom." Kagome said as she turned her head so Meia couldn't see her crying._ It's my fault I missed it. Oh, god what did grandpa tell them. Oh please, oh please let mom have told them why I couldn't be there._

"I know you're upset Kagome. And I know that no matter what I say you're still going to be upset."

"It's alright mom, really. Umm, how are we going to get my diploma?"

"I already have it. It came yesterday in the mail. Do you want to see it?"

"Yeah."

"Well just look over there at the wall." Meia said smiling.

Looking over Kagome saw that her mother had put her diploma on the wall next to her senior picture. "Mom you didn't have to put it up."

"Yes I did. I'm proud of you. You had to make a choice about what you wanted to do about school, and while it would have been easier to just drop out, you didn't. You worked hard. I may not be able to tell people all the good things you do, but I can show them that I'm proud of you, by showing off your diploma."

"Thanks mom." Crying Kagome hugged her mom.

"You don't have to thank me, you did all the work. All I did was put a nail in the wall and hang it up." kissing the top of Kagome's head, Meia try to hold in her own tears.

"I guess now I don't have to worry about school for a while."

"Not until you decide to go to collage."

"I'm going to wait until we've found the rest of the shards before I go to collage."

"Don't even have to worry about collage right now Kagome, a lot of kids your age take a year off after high school before starting collage." Walking over to the bags and turning around to face Kagome, Meia said, "Can you help me take this all out to the car?"

"Yeah, oh let me get Inuyasha that way we'll only have to make one trip. He can carry most if not all of this out himself." _Should I tell her that Inuyasha and I are going to be staying here while she's gone? The worst thing she can say is no. And if she does, well why would she? Inuyasha and I are always by our selves in the past, and she's never had a problem with it. Ok, so we're not totally alone, but when we first started looking for the shards we were._

"I don't want him to do that. He might hurt himself."

_Hurt himself?! Sometimes I think my mom forgets that Inuyasha's not human. _"Mom he picks up youkai three times his size without breaking a sweat, I don't think a few bags are going to hurt him." Kagome said shaking her head.

"That may be but I won't have him doing all the work himself, and you shouldn't offer his help without asking him first."

"Mom, he won't care. He helps grandpa all the time when he's here."_ So maybe I tell him most of the time to help, but he never has a problem with it._

"Yes, but that's only because you've asked him to."

"I only asked him a few times. And I haven't in a while, he just does it now." Kagome said with a guilty look.

"That may be, but I still don't want him to have to bring all of this down by himself. It's not right."

"Alright, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping us, that is if you don't have a problem with him helping take all this to the car."_ She's acting like I make him help. So maybe I tell him what to do sometimes, but he can always say no if he wanted to. _

"No, I wouldn't mind, I just don't want him to have to take all of this down himself. You and I are both perfectly able to carry our share. I hope you don't have him carrying all of your stuff when you two and your friends are looking for the shards."

"I don't."_ He takes my stuff on his own._

"Good, now why don't you go out and ask him if he wants to help. Don't tell him he's going to, I want you to ask him." Meia said giving Kagome a stern look.

"Ok, I get it. Ask don't tell. But there is one thing I wanted to talk to you about before I get Inuyasha."_ Ok I have to tell her, and if she tries to tell me I can't then I'll just remind her that we're alone all the time. _

"What?"

"Well I kind of told Inuyasha that I was going to show him around this time. I know you're going out of town, but at the time when I promised I didn't know and I don't want to have to tell him that we can't now that I know you're not going to be here, so I was thinking that…" _She could have let me finish before she said no._

"You were thinking that you could stay here with out me?"

"I promised and I don't want to go back on my word. Plus we're alone all the time so I don't see why this should be any different." Kagome said not meeting her mother's eyes.

"Alright."

"Mom if you'd just… What you say?" Kagome said as she whipped her head around to look at her mother._ Did she just say alright? That was easier then I thought it was going to be._

"I said alright. I know you two are alone all the time, if I had a problem with it I wouldn't let you go to the feudal era, how can I let you go there where there's no supervision and then say you can't stay here because of the lack of supervision? Having said that I also know that it doesn't matter what time you're in if you want to have sex…"

"Mom!" Kagome yelled jumping off the couch. _If I never hear her say sex again I'll die happy. I can't believe she thinks Inuyasha and I are…_

"You may not want to hear it but you're going to so just listen up." Meia said as she pulled Kagome back down onto the couch.

"But mom, we're not having sex." Kagome whined._ I really don't want to be having this talk with her. _

"I didn't say you were, I said if you wanted to. Now be quiet and listen. Like I was saying if you wanted to have sex then you're going to no matter what time your in, I know that. All I can hope is that you two make the right choice if you do. Like birth control, if you do decide to have sex you better be using it, as much as I love the idea of grandchildren with those cute ears I want you to be married, and I don't mean you getting married when your already pregnant either." Meia said the last part with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Mom, you don't have to worry about Inuyasha and me doing that." Kagome said holding up her hands. _Married? The only way I'm going to be able to marry Inuyasha is if I can get him to forget about Kikyo. And what was that about her wanting grandchildren with his ears? It sounds like mom's been thinking about Inuyasha and me getting together too, or that we're already together._

"It doesn't matter Kagome, I've been meaning to have this talk with you for some time. And just to let you know I'll be calling every night to check up on you."

"But what if I take Inuyasha out somewhere and we're not here when you call?"_ Thank god she decided to have it when nobody else was in the house. I can just picture Souta or grandpa walking in on us right when mom starts talking about Inuyasha and me having sex… or god forbid, Inuyasha walks in! _

"Then I'll call back an hour later and so on. I won't stop until you answer. And just because I'm not going to be here doesn't mean that you can stay out all night, I don't want you home later than midnight. Even that is cutting it a bit late, but I know that you two can take care of yourselves"

"Fine. But I don't see why you're giving me a curfew. I've never had one before, why are you giving me one now that I'm eighteen, most people my age don't have them?"

"You were never home long enough to need one before."

"So you're giving me one because I'm going to be home longer than I normally am?"_ She's giving me the talk and a curfew!_

"No, I'm giving you one because it's not safe to be on the streets late at night. And don't tell me that you and Inuyasha can take care of yourselves I know you can, it'll just make me feel better if you two are home at night."

"Alright, well I better go and see if Inuyasha wants to help bring your bags down." Kagome said standing up._ A curfew, I can't believe it. When do I ever stay out late when I'm home? When I'm here all I do is study, though I won't have to do that anymore._

"You probably should, did you leave him outside all alone?"

"No, I left him with Souta." _Oh I hope Souta isn't driving him crazy. Who am I kidding, Souta drives everyone crazy._

"Well hurry up, you know how your brother gets when he's around Inuyasha." Meia said as she gave Kagome a small push towards to door.

"Ok, I'll be right back." With that Kagome ran out side.

Outside with Inuyasha and Souta

"How much more of the jewel is left?" Souta asked as he pulled Inuyasha over to a place where they could sit. Inuyasha didn't really care where they sat down, but it seemed here you could only sit in certain places.

"I already told you I don't know." Inuyasha sighed._ I told him five times today. Can't he ask something new? Or better yet not ask any questions at all. _

"Oh right, well do you think it's going to take a lot longer?"

"Don't know." _And now's he's asked that one five times. Next he's going to ask if Kagome knows for the fifth time too. _

"Does my sister?" Souta said looking up at Inuyasha.

"I don't think she does. I think she asked me a while ago how much longer it was going to take."

"What you tell her?" Souta asked as he sat down on a bench.

"The same thing I told you." Sitting down next to Souta, Inuyasha looked over at the house trying to will Kagome to come back out before he lost it with Souta. _Five times! And for every one of those times I've told him the same thing! Kagome better get out here soon. Why couldn't he just be happy with telling me about his video games or something like that? _

"Which is?"

"Which is that I don't know."_ Does he think I'm going to start saying something new?_

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"_ And here we go all over again. He's going to ask if I like looking for the jewel and how many shards there are and how many we have…. _

"Why are you here? Not that I don't want you here, but normally you don't come over until Kagome has been here for a while, why did you come with her this time?"

"She wanted to show me around your time."_ Thank god. I don't think I could have had the conversation one more time._

"Oh, cool. But we're going to my aunt's so I guess you guys are going to be here alone. I don't get how you can stand being around my sister so much, before she started going to your time she always got on my nerves. Does she get on your nerves?"

_Leaving, so Kagome and I are going to be here alone, I don't think I've ever been to her time without her family being here. _"Sometimes."_ Though there are people who get on my nerves a lot more then Kagome._

"Do you like my sister? And I don't mean like but you know, do you, like, like her?" Souta asked blushing. He wanted to know how Inuyasha felt for his sister, but it was weird asking him about it.

"Do I like, like your sister?" confused, Inuyasha tried to figure out what the hell Souta meant by like, like._ What the hell is this kid talking about?_

"Yeah, she is your girlfriend isn't she?"

"My girlfriend!?"_ I wish, she'd never want that though. But then why did she kiss me the night before Sango and Miroku left. Who am I kidding she was probably drunk and wasn't thinking about what she was doing. Hell, she probably doesn't even know she did it._

"So you don't like my sister like that?" Souta said trying to hide his disappointment. He really wanted Inuyasha to say that he did like his sister like that. Souta knew that Kagome cared about Inuyasha like that, and he had hoped that Inuyasha would feel the same about her.

"Feh."_ I want to go back to him asking me the same thing over and over again. If I haven't told Kagome about how I feel about her, there's no way I'm going to tell him. If I did he'd probably run and tell Kagome. God only knows what she'd do after he's done telling her. Oh wait I do know, she'd sit me into oblivion._

"Oh come on Inuyasha, I know you like my sister, why don't you just tell me."

"Your sister's my friend. That's all." _Damn kid's going to get me sat. Kagome doesn't want me, and there's no way she wants me to want her either. It's better if no one knows how I feel about her._

"Ok, if you say so. So what do you think's taking Kagome so long."

"I have no idea."

"What are you guys going to be doing here?"

"I don't know, you'll have to ask Kagome."

"She didn't tell you?"

"No, she didn't tell me."_ She didn't tell me anything about why or what we're doing here. _

"Why not?"

"I don't know."_ Why does she want to show me around here, all I've ever done is tell her how much I hate it here? Maybe that's it; she's tired of me talking bad about her time so she wants to show me the good things about it. Well it's not going to work. I don't think there's anything that will change my mind about this place._

"Oh…. Inuyasha?"

"What?" Sighing Inuyasha looked over at Souta. _Why can't he shut up?_

"What are you going to do when you guys find the rest of the shards?"

"I don't know anymore." _Alright so maybe I do know what I'm going to do, I just don't know if I want to anymore._

"What do you mean you don't know anymore?" Souta asked looking as confused as Inuyasha felt.

"I don't know if I still want to go though with what I have planned. That's all." _To go to hell or not to? Who would have thought that would be such a hard choice. Well let's look at my choices, if I don't then I'll be alone for the rest of my life, if I do go to hell well it's hell there's nothing else that really needs to be said about it._

"What do you have planned?"

"Why do you want to know?"_ To go to hell with a women who's only a shell of the women I loved fifty-three years ago._

"Kagome's always talking about what's she's going to do once you guys find the rest of the shards, but I've never heard what you plan to do. I just wanted to know if you even think about it."

"So Kagome talks about what she's going to do when we find all the shards huh?"

"Yeah all the time." Souta said.

"What does Kagome say she's going to do when we've found all of them?"_ She's always talking about it? She's never said a word to me about it._

"Just that she's going to go to collage. She plans on visiting you guys. And you can come over anytime you want. Maybe you could stay here after."

"I don't think that's going to happen Souta." _It can't happen, I'm going to hell._

"Why not?"

"I already know what I'm going to do once we find the rest of the shards." _I'm going to burn in hell with Kikyo. _

"Really, but you just said that you don't know what your going to do. And you don't sound too happy about what you're going to do. So what is it that you're going to do?"  
"Feh, it's not important."

"Then why don't you tell me?"

"Do you have to keep asking me all these questions?"_ Can't he just let it drop?_

"Sorry. I won't ask you any more questions." Souta said with his head down.

"No it's ok. I just don't want to talk about it, ok?" _That's great get mad at the kid because I don't want to go to hell with Kikyo… No wonder Kagome doesn't want to be with me._

"Ok, but if you're not happy about what your going to do then you shouldn't do it." Souta said looking at Inuyasha again, but now with a look he new all too well. It was the same face Kagome had whenever she wanted to make him see her way of thinking, and it normally worked.

"Sometimes you don't have a choice." _What choice do I have? Go to hell or be alone, if you can call them choices. And if that's not bad enough I got a kid trying to give me advice about it. Where did my life go so wrong?_

"My mom says that you always have a choice."

"Feh maybe… Looks like Kagome's back." _Thank god, this talk was depressing me. I don't want to think about the jewel being complete. And I don't wont advice from a kid. And how did that happen, it wasn't long ago that he was asking me for advice, now he's giving me it. And I didn't even ask for it!_

"Souta I hope you didn't bug Inuyasha." _What were they talking about? Whatever it is it looks like it was getting to Inuyasha. _

"No I didn't, did I Inuyasha?" Souta asked looking at Inuyasha.

"Don't put him in the middle of this." Kagome said glaring down at him, well kind of. Since when was Souta almost as tall as she was? _I know he was bugging Inuyasha, why else would he try to bring him into it?_

"I'm not. You asked if I was bothering him, so I asked him." Souta said glaring back at he's sister.

_I may have asked him if he was bothering Inuyasha, but that doesn't mean he has to ask Inuyasha if he was. If I wanted Inuyasha to tell me that Souta was bothering him I would have asked him. _"Whatever Souta." Turning to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha can you help bring the rest of the bags to the car with me?"

"Sure."_ Why am I ways carrying bags for her?_

"Souta, go see if grandpa needs any help."_ I know Inuyasha could use a break from him. It's funny he has a lot more patience with Souta than he does Shippo, I wonder why?_

"Why can't I go with you and Inuyasha?"

"Because I told you to go see if grandpa needs help."_ What's so hard about listening to me?_

"Fine." Souta said stomping off to where his grandfather was.

"What took you so long?"

"I had to talk to my mom to make sure it was ok about us being here without her."_ What did he think I was just going to stay here without her knowing we were going to be here?_

"Why would it be? We're alone all the time, so why would your mom have a problem with us being alone here?"_ So her mom has a problem with us being alone? What does she think we're going to do? It's not like Kagome would ever want to do anything like that with me anyways. Why the hell am I thinking about this? Nothing's going to change so why should I dwell on it? I should just be happy that someone like her would even be my friend, and stop wishing she would be more than that._

"I didn't think she would have a problem, but you never know, she might have. It's better that I checked it out with her instead of just doing it."

"So what'd she say?"

"That if she didn't want us to be alone then she wouldn't let me go with you to the feudal era… That among other things." _There's no reason I should tell him about mom giving me the sex talk. Maybe I should have mom give him the talk too, he's probably never had it before, and why should I be the only one who has to go through it? Please it's not like he knows what birth control is._

"What other things?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. Now come on, I want to help mom get everything to the car. You know she's never needed this much stuff for a trip to my aunt's before, I wonder why she taking so much this time?"

"Maybe she's staying longer than she normally does." _What is it with this family and packing so much? _

"Yeah. Now if my mom asks you if I told you that you had to help you tell her that I asked you, okay."

"Why?" _She telling me to tell her mom that she asked me to help, am I the only one who thinks that's weird?_

"You know for someone who hates getting asked questions you're sure asking a lot of them." Kagome said not trying to hide her grin.

"Whatever." _I'm only asking questions because she's not telling me anything._

"I was thinking that we could eat out tonight if you want." _Tonight's as good a time to start showing him around as any._

"Don't we eat out most of the time?" _And when we eat outside too many days in a row she starts bitching, so why then does she want to eat outside here?_

"I'm not talking about eating outside, what I mean is going somewhere else to eat instead of my house."

"Why didn't you just say that?" _If that's what she meant why didn't she just say that?_

"Because in this time we say eating out when we go somewhere else to eat."

"Why don't people here say what they mean?"_ Wouldn't be easy if they just said what the mean instead of these damn word games?_

"We do. Just not the way you're used to. So do you want to?" _I say what I mean!_

"Want to what?"

"Go out to eat?!" _What does he think we were just talking about?_

"Feh." _She didn't have to yell at me._

"Fine, then we're going out to eat. I'll ask mom if we have any clothes that'll fit you."

"Do I have to change my clothes Kagome? I like what I'm wearing." Inuyasha wined.

"Yes, I already told you that in that you stand out too much. You can wear it around the house, but when we go out you have to change. I'll make sure that whatever you're in is comfortable."

"Fine, but do I have to wear the hat?"_ Stupid clothes. Stupid hat. I don't see what's so bad about what I'm wearing._ Inuyasha thought looking down at his clothes.

"Yes, that or a bandana. I know you hate them but you have to wear them I promise that it'll all be worth it."_ It's not like I want to cover up those cute ears of his._

"Fine." _Just another reason to hate this time._

"Thank you." Opening the door Kagome looked back at Inuyasha, "I don't know when they're leaving so I'll talk to mom about your clothes when we're bringing the stuff down."_ I know he hates the idea, but I'm sure once he's in the clothes he won't hate them as much as he does now._

"Whatever." _She better mean it when she said that we'll find something that's comfortable._

"Don't be mad Inuyasha, it won't be so bad."

"I'm not mad."_ I'm pissed._

"Good, now where did my mom go?"

"I'm right here. Hello Inuyasha how are you?"

"I'm fine. Um… what stuff did you want me to bring out?" Inuyasha asked looking around, until he saw the bags. _So that's where Kagome gets her need to over pack._ _How much do they really need to go see Kagome's aunt? Is it all women or just Kagome's family who packs that much?_

"Those bags right there…No that's too many. You don't have to take them all at once, and Kagome and I are going to help you, so you can put some of them down."

"It's no problem, I can take out a lot more then this, is there anything else?" Inuyasha asked looking around.

"No that's it. Are you sure you can mange all of these by yourself?" Meia said behind Inuyasha while trying to get a few bags from him.

"Yes I'm sure. I'll go take these down, if one of you could show me where I need to take them." _You'd think she thought I was a human with the way she's treating me. She one of the few people who've never treated me like a freak, hell Kagome's whole family treats me like I'm worth something… Well all of them but that old wind bag she calls a grandfather. _

"Just go where grandpa and Souta are."

_Down with Souta and the old fart. Why couldn't it just be Souta that I had to go to? That old man hates me, and I don't think it's all to do with me being hanyou. _"Alright I'll be back in a minute." With that Inuyasha was gone.

"How long are you guys going to be staying?"

"We're only going to be at your aunt's house for a day or two, and then we're all going camping."

"Camping?" _As much as I want to see them, I'm happy I'm not going. I get enough camping in the feudal era, I'm not about to come home and go camping._

"Yeah, your brother and your uncle panned it behind your aunt's and my backs. And when we did find out about it I didn't have the heart to tell him no. You should have seen him when he told me, he was so excited." Meia said sighing.

"So I guess that's why you're taking the sleeping bags, and the air mattress." _I was wondering why she was going to need that. _

"Of course, I may have to sleep outside but I'm going to be comfortable doing it. Well as comfortable as you can be sleeping and eating outside."

"Trust me mom, there's really no way to be comfortable sleeping on the ground. At least you only have to do it for a few days. How long are you going to be gone anyway?"_ She really thinks an air mattress is going to make her comfortable. If it does though, I'm going to start taking one. _

"Two weeks. I'll leave you with some money while I'm gone. And I am going to find a way to be comfortable."

"I sure you'll find a way mom, but do you plan on calling me every night when your camping?" _Say no, say no, say no. She's going to find a way to call me no matter what..._

"Your aunt has a cell phone, I'm sure she'll let me use it." Meia said with a look that said nice try.

"Alright, just wondering. Anyways do you think we have anything that'll fit Inuyasha?" _Man, I know she was going to find a way to call no matter what. And I better not argue with her about finding a way to be comfortable when camping. I know one thing though, Souta and Uncle Ryo might be camping for two weeks, but mom and Aunt Sue are only going to be camping for two days. If that. Then it's a nice hotel, and hot baths, before heading back to Aunt Sue's._

"I think some of your father's clothes might fit him, why?"

"I want to try and not draw any attention to us." _He's going to stand out as it is._

"What does Inuyasha have to say about this?"

"He doesn't want to, but he understands why. All I really need is a pair of pants, a shirt, and a pair of shoes, that way I can take him out and buy him some clothes that he's comfortable in. That is if it's okay with you."_ If not I'll just have to take him shopping in what he's already wearing. If anyone asks about what he's in I'll just say he works at the shrine._

"I've been thinking about getting him something to wear when he's here. What he's wearing is okay for the shrine but when he goes anywhere else it does draw too much attention. I'll give you enough to get him a few things, but don't spend too much. I want you to get food with the money I'm leaving you too."

"I know mom, don't worry I wont spend it all on clothes. But can you also leave enough so I can take him to a few places?"_ If she's been thinking about it why hasn't she brought him anything? Or said something to me at least?_

"Kagome, what places do you want to take him to?"

"The movie's, maybe an amusement park, places like that."_ Places I can show him off at._

"Alright I'll leave you one of my credit cards. But if you go crazy with it Kagome…"

"I won't! I won't spend more than I have to. I promise."

"More than you need to? And how much is that?"

"I don't know." _How much am I going to need? I haven't really thought about that._

"Alright, I'm trusting you Kagome. If you max it out your going to work it off, am I understood? The only reason I'm letting you have that much is because you never really get to go anywhere to spend money."

"Yes. Don't worry I wont max it out. And if I do then when I have some free time I'll help out in the shrine. I'll bet I can even get Inuyasha to help."

"You don't need to get Inuyasha to help, but he can if he wants to. He will after all be helping you spend the money, but it's not his responsibility to make sure you're not spending that much. And if you max it out you'll be making some free time to help out in the shrine."

"Yes mom. And I promise I won't spend too much." _There's no way I'm going to go max the card out. And if she's so worried about it why doesn't she just give me cash?_

"You better not. When Inuyasha gets back in we'll go up and see if anything fits."

"Are you going to be okay going through dads stuff?" _I don't even know if I'm going to be okay going to his things. _

"I'll be fine honey, I was keeping his old clothes for Souta when he got older, but I don't think he'd mind if we gave Inuyasha a few things."

"I didn't know you were keeping them for Souta."_ Why didn't she tell me? _

"Your brother never really got a chance to get to know your father that I thought if he had some of your fathers things when he got older that it might... oh I don't know, bring him closer to your father. I know it sounds silly but I just wanted to find a way to help your brother know your father. It's one thing to tell him about him, but he'll never really know him."

"It doesn't sound silly mom. And I know Souta won't think it is either. I'll make sure Inuyasha doesn't ruin them, so Souta can still get them where he's able to fit them." _I think I'm going to cry._

"You don't have to do that. Inuyasha can keep whatever we pick out for him."

"I don't think he's going to want to keep them mom. Really I think he would rather burn them than keep them."_ I'm going to have to hide them from him after this is over._

"Oh I'm sure after he's been in them for a few days he won't hate them so much."

"No, I think he's always going to hate them, he just won't hate them as much as he does now."_ That or he's going to hate them even more._

"If he hates them so badly why did he say he would wear them?"

"I don't know. I told him that he was going to have to wear them, I thought we were going to have a big fight about it, but he didn't really fight about it at all."

"You said you wanted him to wear them, right?" Meia said looking at Kagome a little harder then before.

"Yeah, so?" _I know that look, what could she be thinking?_

"Nothing I just wanted to know." Meia said, giving her daughter a knowing smile.

"There's something you're not telling me."_ Oh now I know she's hiding something from me._

"If I had something to tell you I would tell you. Now why don't you see what's taking Inuyasha so long. You know how your grandfather gets with him. I would like it if today they don't start fighting with each other."

"Yeah. I don't see why grandpa still has such I problem with Inuyasha. You'd think after three years he would get it that Inuyasha isn't evil."_ Poor Inuyasha, he doesn't even start the fights with grandpa most of the time. _

"He knows Inuyasha not evil. He doesn't even hate Inuyasha because he's youkai anymore."

"Then why does he hate Inuyasha?"

"Because Inuyasha's a boy." Meia said once again giving her daughter her knowing smile.

"So?" _What does Inuyasha being a boy have to do with grandpa liking him?_

"So, he doesn't like his granddaughter being alone with a boy, or around a boy for that matter."

"Mom I really don't think that's it." Kagome said blushing._ You have to be kidding me; even grandpa thinks we're together? _

"If you say so. Now go on and get Inuyasha." Meia said giving Kagome a little push.

"Alright." Just Kagome was stepping out; Inuyasha was coming in, resulting in Kagome falling on her butt. _I guess I don't have to go get him._ "I was just coming to get you." Kagome said as Inuyasha helped her off the ground.

"Your grandfather decided that because I brought the stuff down that I should pack it up too."_ Old fart didn't even give me the chance to say no._

"Sorry. Did you pack it up?" _Should have known._

"Yeah, Souta told me where to put everything."

"Thanks."_ I think mom and I should have a little talk with grandpa about using Inuyasha… Again..._

"You don't need to thank me. It wasn't hard, and if I hadn't done it, your grandfather would have made Souta, and I don't think he would have been able to get the stuff on the top of that thing out there." _Better I do it then the kid._

"The thing? Oh you mean the car." Kagome said trying not to laugh. _We better go over a few things before I take him out. After all these years I still haven't told him what a car is. I'm lucky he hasn't tried to kill one thinking it was youkai._

"Whatever it was. Souta wouldn't have been able to get the stuff on it." _The damn thing is the same size as the kid._

"Thank you Inuyasha. I told my father to do that, but when he finds someone who can do the work for him he always find a way to make them do it."

"I've noticed." Inuyasha muttered while looking around. "There isn't anything else right?"_ I don't think the old man does his own work anymore. Wait, he sweeps every now and then._

"No that was everything. Well everything but lunch, which I still have to make. I wanted to get an early start, but I was the only one who got up early. Anyway we'll be leaving as soon as I pack up a lunch for us. And while I'm at it I'll fix something for you and Inuyasha. But before that why don't we go and see if we can't find something for you to wear Inuyasha?"

"Sure why not."_ Great, just what I want to do, find something uncomfortable to wear._

"Great." Meia said heading for the stairs.

"Speaking of food mom, how much is there in the house?" Kagome asked caching up to her mom.

"There should be plenty. As long as you don't care about it being frozen leftovers and ramen."

"No, I'm use to ramen and I know how to defrost and reheat leftovers."_ Though I would have liked it if I could have a few days without any ramen, oh well._

"Alright. Inuyasha my room's the last on the end you go in there and Kagome and I will be there in a moment."

"Alright." _Take your time; I'm not in a hurry._

"He really doesn't look happy about this Kagome." Meia said watching Inuyasha head up the stairs.

"I know he hates the idea, I'll make it up too him. And I'm sure as long as the clothes are baggy he wont hate them too much."_ God I hope so, if not then this may not work the way I want it too._

"Then we'll just find something that he's comfortable in."

"Come on mom we better hurry. Inuyasha's not known for his patience."_ Though I think this time he's not going to be rushing._

"Alright." Stepping into the room Kagome went over to Inuyasha while Meia went to the closet.

"I was thinking after this that I'd make you something to eat."_ Might as well start trying to make it up to him. _

"Feh."_ Like food's going to make me feel better about having to wear these damn clothes. And does she think I don't know what she trying to do. If she wants to make it up to me I know a few ways… damn it! I have to stop thinking like that! Kagome would never want to do anything like that with me._

"Inuyasha you only have to wear these clothes when we go out. While we're here you can wear whatever you want to."_ Maybe something without a shirt… Oh snap out of it girl, one thing at a time. And right now it's getting him into clothes not out of them._

"I get it Kagome." Inuyasha growled, he wasn't really mad at Kagome, he was mad at himself. Mad that he couldn't stop thinking about things that were never going to happen.

"You don't have to get mad. I'm only making you change clothes because I don't want anything to happen to you."_ Why does he have to be so difficult? _

"What could happen to me if I stay in these clothes?"_ Happen to me? How could wearing my clothes make something happen to me?_

"You don't need to know."_ Why did I say that? I can't tell him that people here would want to study him._

"If it's about me I sure as hell do need to know."_ If something could happen to me here I sure as hell do need to know. And I thought Kagome's time was safe, if it's so safe then why is she so worried? Maybe my time has youkai, but at lest I don't have to worry about what I wear there._

"Will you just trust me?!" _Why can't he just trust me when I say he doesn't need to know? It's better he doesn't, he already hates it here, if he found out what they would do to him here if they found out what he was he'd never want to come back here, or let me come home for that matter. _

_Trust her? She's hiding shit, and she's asking me to trust her._ "Feh, don't tell me." Inuyasha said crossing his arms. He would have sat down but just then Meia came over with the first set of clothes for him.

"Try these on, and if they don't fit there's plenty more we can try. Now take that to the bathroom, you remember where it is?"

"Yeah."_ Does she have to ask me every time I come if I remember where it is? _

"Good, go in there and put them on, if you need any help with them just yell for Kagome or me."

"Right." Taking the clothes from Meia Inuyasha made he's way to the bathroom. _There's no way in hell I'm asking Kagome or her mother for help. Plus I've seen Kagome put clothes like this on before, I'm sure I can do it myself. God I hope she doesn't find out about me watching her dress. I can only imagine how much she would sit me if she knew and that's probably not even close to how much she really would._

Once Inuyasha was out of the room Kagome turned to her mother. "What kind of help do you think he might need?"_ Help? How hard could it be to put clothes on? _

"Well has he never worn anything with a zipper before?" Meia asked handing pulling another box out of the closet.

"No. But I'm sure he knows how to work it." _But how could he know how to use it? Well he has taken baths with Souta before, maybe he'll remember how Souta did it, though I doubt Inuyasha was watching Souta dress and undress. Maybe he saw how to use a zipper another way, though I can't think of how he could have seen anyone else use a zipper, unless he's been….. If I find out he's been watching me get dressed and undressed I'll kill him! _

"And I gave him a pair of boxers. Do you think I should have told him that the hole goes…?"

"MOM! I'm sure he'll figure it out." Kagome yelled blushing._ How is it she can just talk about stuff like that without even being a little embarrassed? Doesn't she know how she sounds when she talks like that?_

"I was just saying that he may need a little help."

"When he comes back in promise me you're not going to ask him how he put the boxers on."_ Oh god I can just imagine her asking Inuyasha that. _

"I promise. Well get over here. You do want to help find him something don't you?"

"Yeah." Going over to Meia, Kagome wondered what they should see first.


	5. It's pink!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 5

Inuyasha sat on the toilet looking at the clothes Kagome and Meia expected him to wear and sighed for the tenth time since coming into the bathroom before grabbing the boxers.

_Why do they wear so many clothes? And why do I have to wear these stupid shorts with the pants, do they want to make it even more uncomfortable for me? And if this isn't bad enough, Kagome's mom said there's plenty of clothes left for me to try on. Fuck, why is this so important all of the sudden? Kagome never cared about what I wore before, so her saying I stand out too much is a load of shit. Ok maybe I stand out a little, but it's not the whole reason why she wants me to wear clothes from this era. She did say something about not waiting anything to happen to me, but what could happen from me wearing my clothes? _Inuyasha thought as he started getting dressed.

_Please god let these fit so I won't have to try anymore on. I like these kinds of pants when Kagome's wearing them, but it's another thing when I'm in them. And man did her ass look good in them. Damn I'm starting to sound like the monk; even so her ass did look good. Though I still like her in her skirts more, if she knew how much of her ass showed in those she'll never wear them again. Damn it stop thinking of her ass and just get dressed!_ Pulling up the pants and fastening them Inuyasha turned his head towards Meia's room and tried to make out what they were saying. It wasn't long before he heard Kagome yelling at Meia. _Why's Kagome yelling at her mom?_ Inuyasha thought as he pulled the shirt over his head._ Kagome shouldn't make me wear the hat and this shit. Isn't the hat enough? It's bad enough I hear everything all muffled but now I won't even be a little comfortable. Kagome better be grateful for this._

Looking at Tessaiga Inuyasha wondered if he would have to leave it here when he and Kagome went out. _I hate not having it on me. But I know Kagome's going to make me keep it here. If my clothes stand out too much then my sword sure as hell will. I don't think I've seen one sword here any of the times I've been here. _

Sighing again Inuyasha looked in the mirror._ I don't even look like myself. Well might as well let them see how I look. Maybe they won't make me try on anything else. Who am I kidding; they're going to make me try on a lot more. Hell I already know what they're going to say "We just want to find the best thing." best thing my ass, the best thing is my own clothes. But they're not going to listen to me, oh no… Wouldn't want to listen to a man, that's just unthinkable. Damn women think they know more than anyone else._

Inuyasha's train of thought stayed like that all the way to Meia's room, were he stopped half way into the room. _What are they talking about? Me probably. Well if they are talking about me I should know what their saying. _

"…I don't think he'll wear anything pink."_ Plus I don't want to see him in pink. There's just something wrong with a guy in pink._

_Pink!? There's no way in hell I'm wearing anything pink. Kagome can sit me for all I care I'm not wearing pink!_ Inuyasha thought as he leaned against the wall outside the room where they couldn't see him.

"It's not pink its peach and your father liked it. How do you know Inuyasha won't?"

"Mom the only reason daddy wore it was because you bought it for him. And he only wore it when you asked why he never did."

"No he didn't… He wore it the day after I said something."

"Doesn't matter, he wouldn't have worn it if you haven't said anything."

"I still want Inuyasha to try it on, even if I have to remind him to wear it too. I like the shirt; I don't see why he wouldn't."

"Because it's pink."

"I all ready told you Kagome its peach. See the tag." Meia said showing Kagome the tag.

"I don't care what it says, it's pink. How about we see what Inuyasha thinks, if he thinks it's pink then we can save it for Souta, if he doesn't then we'll have him try it on."_ Pink, peach whatever it is I don't want Inuyasha wearing it. And I know he's not going to care what it's called either._

"Alright then." Meia said as she put the shirt with the other ones they weren't sure of. Well, that Kagome wasn't sure of, Meia liked them all as well she should, she'd bought most of them.

"What's taking him so long? Do you think he might need help?"_ Please don't let him need too much help, though if he needed a little help I'd be all for it. Especially if he had his shirt off. I'm starting to sound like Miroku… oh who cares Inuyasha's got a great body. Any girl would want to see him with his shirt off, not just me._

Deciding that he'd better make himself known before they saw him and Kagome sat him for listening on their conversation Inuyasha stepped the rest of the way into the room. "I'm right here. Why would you think I need help getting dressed?" Inuyasha asked as his eyes looked over the bed until he found the shirt._ It's pink! I'm not wearing it. And why would Kagome think I'd need help with getting dressed? _

"Well these clothes aren't like yours. I just thought that you might not know how to..." Looking away so Inuyasha wouldn't see her blush Kagome tried to find a way out of this. "It's not important you didn't need help so I don't see why we should even be having this talk."_ I've already had this talk with my mom, I'm not about to have it around him, especially because it's about him. I may want him for myself but I'm not ready for him to know that._

"We're having this talk because you didn't think I could dress myself." _It's a good thing I've seen Kagome getting into these kinds of clothes, or I would have had to get help from her. And that's just not going to happen. _

"I didn't say that. Now come here and let me see how it looks."

"Can't you see them from there?"

_Ok I can, but I want to get a really good look at him. _"Yes, but I want to see it up close, now come here, or I'll say it."

Coming over Inuyasha had the unmistakable feeling that he was on display. "There better?"

"….."_ God he looks good. I mean he looked good when he was over there. But up close…Wow._

"Kagome? Why are you just staring at me?"_ It's almost like she…. Damn it, stop thinking like that. She doesn't want that. Why the hell would she?_

"What?... I was not staring, I was thinking."_ I really need to learn to be more discreet. _

"Feh. How's it look?"_ How stupid does she think I am? I know when someone's staring at me._

"It looks good. Why don't you try these on now?" Not waiting for an answer Kagome shoved the clothes at Inuyasha and pushed him towards the door. Once he was out and they heard the door to the bathroom shut Meia let out the laugh she'd been holding. "What so funny mom?"_ She's laughing at me. _

"Nothing."

"You had to be thinking about something, or you wouldn't have laughed." _I don't see what's so funny._

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with. Now I'm going to go downstairs and fix lunch for us, and like I said I'll make something for you and Inuyasha, but after that I really have to leave."

"Don't do that mom; I can fix Inuyasha and myself something to eat when I get down there. And I think the first one he just tried on is good enough until I can get him to the store. I was thinking of taking him tomorrow."_ I fix things for us to eat all the time, plus I kind of like cooking for him, bet Kikyo never fixed him anything to eat. Listen to me; I swore that I would never let a guy make me act like this, of course that was before I meet Inuyasha. He really does need someone to take care of him._

"That sounds good. Why don't you meet me down me downstairs when Inuyasha gets back from the bathroom, you do want to see how the clothes he's trying on look don't you?" Meia said trying not to laugh again.

"Yeah, sounds good. But I think I'll have to wait until Inuyasha's back in his normal clothes." _How mush does mom know about how I feel about Inuyasha? She can't know that much, I've never told her anything like that, and it's not like I act like Sango does with Miroku_

"Alright, well when you're done in here come to the kitchen, I still have to give you the card, oh, and I want you to do some grocery shopping for me. Ok? Keep the receipt, just in case you go over the limit I can know how much was for food, and how much was just for fun."

"Yeah, no problem. I don't think I'm even going to get close to the limit on the card so I don't see why you're going to need the receipt."_ Why is she so sure I'm going to go over the limit? _

"If you think so dear."

"What's that supposed to mean?" _Does she really think I'm going to max the card out? I'm not one of those girls who goes crazy when she has any extra money. _

"Just that you might spend more money than you think you will, especially if you're going to an amusement park."

"I'm sure I won't spend too much. We'd only be going to go on a few rides and maybe play some games." _How am I going to take him to the amusement park with a credit card? Don't they only take cash? _"Umm, mom how am I going to take him? Don't they only take cash?"

"I suppose they do only take cash, but they might take it for you to get in at least, but just in case do you have any money saved up?"

"Well I do have some money… I guess I could use that to take him… and maybe you could leave a little…"

"Don't even finish that sentence Kagome. I'm leaving you the credit card. Though I suppose I could leave a little extra. How much do you have saved up?"

"I think two hundred."

"How did you save up that much?" Meia asked with a look of disbelief.

"Well I don't go anywhere, and you still give me an allowance when I'm here to do my chores, plus my birthday and Christmas."_ Plus the money I get from her for school that I never use. But she doesn't need to know about that._

"Well that should be enough then. I don't think you'll need any more than that."

"I guess… you're sure that will be enough?"

"Yes I'm sure, it'll be enough as long as you don't go overboard."

"When have I ever gone overboard?"_ Overboard? I've never gone overboard in my life._

"You haven't, but there's always a first time. And this is really the first time you've had to be able to go overboard."

"Mom." Kagome whined. She hated her mom treating her like a kid, something she seemed to do way too much.

"And make sure you don't go somewhere where he might not be able to cope."

"I won't. And I am going to tell him about the places we're going. So he'll at least have some idea about what he's going to see."

"Alright then. I'm going downstairs, I'll see you soon." Meia said before heading down.

Sitting on the bed Kagome waited for Inuyasha. When he finally came in Kagome couldn't take her eyes off him again. _If I had known how good he looked in these clothes I would have made him wear them a long time ago. I mean he looks good in his clothes, but they don't show off how great his body is._

"Kagome? Damn it, are you going to keep looking at me all day or are you going to tell me how they look?"_ Why is she looking at me like that? The way she's looking it almost seems like she…why do I do this to myself, she's not interested in me, so why do I keep on thinking that she might be? I should stop this and just resign myself to going to hell with Kikyo, at least with her I'm not always second guessing myself, and at least I know what she wants. But Kagome, not a clue._

"They look good. I think that's all we're going to need for now. We'll go tomorrow and get you all the clothes you'll need for when you're here."_ What am I doing? Staring at him like I've never seem him before, he most think that I'm nuts._

"You mean I'm going to have to get more?"'

"Yeah, I'm sorry but it really is for the best." _Here it comes._

"Whatever. Where'd your mom go?"_ Why the fuck do I need so many clothes here? _

"She went downstairs; she's going to make lunch before they leave. You can go change back." _That was easy. Why isn't he fighting me on anything? Maybe he's sick. Though in the three years I've known him he's never gotten sick. _

"Where are my clothes?"

"Oh right here." Kagome said handing Inuyasha his stuff. "We can eat when you're done."_ Why cant he just stay in those, god they look good. Get a grip girl…_

"Feh." _Why the hell does she look so disappointed about me changing back into my clothes, whatever I'm not staying in these things longer then I have to. You know what, why do I have to change mine? She never wears the clothes from my time unless hers are ruined, and she sticks out, if she knows how many times guys were fallowing her because of what she was wearing… _"Kagome you know what, I'm not wearing these." Inuyasha said looking at the boxes of clothes, plus the ones on the bed that they had decided he was going to wear while he was here.

"What? Yes you are, I told you Inuyasha you have to. You stick out too much here."_ What the hell?! I thought he understood that he has too. _

"Yeah, well you stick out in my time in your clothes. Are you going to start wearing clothes from my time?"_ This is bullshit, if she wants me to wear this shit the she better be willing to do the same thing._

"No." _He wants me to wear what. And I do not, I mean sure I look a little different but not as much as he does. I just don't!_

"Then why should I? You stick out just as much in my time as I stick out in ours." _She didn't even think about it._

"It's not the same."

"Why's that?"_ Does she really think that she doesn't? I mean come on. No one wears anything like that in my time. And it's not like people don't talk about it, hell there's been villages where we've been kicked out and she thought it was because of me. But it wasn't, it was because the women didn't want "that kind of woman" in their village by their children and husbands. What would she think if she knew that._

"Because."_ I do not stick out!_

"Because why Kagome?"

"That's not important." _Jerk._

"Yes it is!"_ If she has such a problem with it then why is she making me change mine? She won't do it so I don't see why I should._

"Fine you win! I'll wear clothes from your time when I'm there and you wear clothes from here when your here. There happy?"_ I don't stick out, but if he has to have me wear stuff from his time before he'll wear anything from here then I will. I'll just make a few changes to the clothes there, and if he says anything about it then I'll just say that I can fight better with the changes than I could without them. _

"Yes."_ No! I was hoping that she'd say she wouldn't so I wouldn't have to. And I like her clothes, they show off everything just the right way. Wonder if there's a way to be able to still get her to wear her clothes plus those in my time._

"Great now get changed so we can go down and eat."_ Big jerk. He's just doing this to get back at me for making him change his clothes. _

"You don't have to wear them all the time, just when we go into a village. That way you won't stick out. The only way you will is if we meet up with people on the road." _There, now I don't have to worry about what villagers are saying about what she's wearing, and I can still see her in those short skirts of hers._

"Why only in villages? If people can still see me on the road why should it matter if people in villages see me?" _Yay, I don't have to wear them all the time! But why only villages?_

"Because people on the road won't be seeing you for long and how often do we really see anyone outside a village?" _Shit. Why did she have to ask that?_

"Alright, but I don't think I stick out in your time. No one's ever said a thing to me about it anywhere." _He's just wants me to think people do._

"Yeah well no one's said anything to me here." _No one has ever said a damn thing to me about what I'm wearing._

"No they say it to me. Do people say things to you about me?"_ Ok that's a lie, but he doesn't have to know that._

"Not to my face but I hear them well enough."

"What do they say?"_ People say things about what I wear? Their probably talking about how good I look. I'm sure they don't say anything bad about them. Of course it is a different time so maybe they don't think I look good..._

"Like you said, it's not important." _Let's see how much she likes it. Plus, I don't want to have to tell her that some women think she a whore, and that some of the men do too. She doesn't need to know that._

"Yes it is!" _Oh, so he wants to play that way, huh?_

"You tell me why I have to, and I'll tell you what they say about what you wear." _She's not going to tell me so I don't have to worry, of course if she does tell me I'm fucked, because there's no way I'm telling her what they say. Fuck I'll just lie._

"That's not fair!"

"Yes it is."

"You jerk!"_ I can't believe him! Stupid asshole._

"Whatever." _Bitch, and a fine bitch at that. Fuck, I have to stop thinking like this._

"What?"

"Nothing, bitch." Inuyasha mumbled the last part unknowingly; he knew how much she hated being called a bitch. Though he wondered why, she was female, so that made her a bitch, so why did she always get so mad at him about it? Hell, it was a complement!

"What?!" Kagome yelled. _Bitch? That ass. What right does he have to call me that?_

"Ah… nothing." Inuyasha said holding up his hands_. Shit, I can't believe I said that out loud! Crap, now she's going to sit me. Fuck! _Inuyasha thought a second before he heard the word.

"SIT!" _That jerk I can't believe him. I may not know everything about the feudal era but I do know that calling someone a bitch there is just as bad as calling someone a bitch here._

"……Oww…." _Wish I could sit her, she if had to do this just once she'd never want to sit me again. No matter what I said or did. _

"When you can get up get changed, then come downstairs. And I might get you something to eat." With that Kagome left the room and went downstairs.

Five minutes later downstairs

"You always want ramen, pick something different." _I'm home and there's no way I'm eating ramen when I can have real food._

"I don't want anything different I want ramen. Why ask me what I want if you're going to tell me I can't have it?" _What's wrong with me wanting ramen? I like it, so why can't I have it?_

"I'm not saying no to everything, just ramen. How about I make you a sandwich?"

"Why would I want to eat sand?" _Sand? There's no way I'm eating sand. I get enough sand and dirt when she sits me, more then enough. I'm not about to eat it willingly._

"No, it's not made of sand, it's just called a sandwich. It's made of all kinds of thing, it's really good." _He thinks it really sand, I have to remember to tell him about things here. That's all I need for him to ask something like this in front of people…. Is this really for the best, I mean Sango thought it was, but she doesn't know anything about what it's like here, but then again if this was a bad idea I'm sure my mom would have told me._

"Feh."_ If it tastes a thing like sand I'm not eating anything but ramen while we're here, well ramen and steak, ok there a few things I'll eat here, but nothing I've never had before._

"Ok, then I go and make you one." _Well at least he's not fighting with me anymore. _

"Whatever."

"Don't pout Inuyasha, I promise you'll like it. So just stay here and I'll bring you your food when it's done."

"I'm not pouting! I've never pouted in my life!" _Pouting! I do not pout! She's the one who pouts, not me. And Shippo he pouts, but does she ever tell him not to pout no. Only me, and I don't even pout!_

"I'm sorry, you're not pouting, now just wait and I'll get you something to eat."

"What I'm just supposed to stand around here waiting for you?" _I'm not a dog that's going to wait around for its owner. _

"No, you can look around or go out and talk to Souta and grandpa." _Like he's going to go anywhere near grandpa willingly._

"I think I'll just sit down and wait, there's nothing I want to see, and I've had enough of your grandfather for a while." _There's no way I'm going anywhere near that old fart if I have a choice in it. The only time he doesn't try to put a sutra on me is when he wants me to do something for him. Souta isn't too bad, when he's not talking a mile a minute._

"He tried to put another sutra on you?" _How many times do I have to tell grandpa not to do that?_

"Yeah, you would think after three years he would get that they don't work on me.?"

"Yeah, well that's grandpa for you. You can s… go on the couch." _Oh man that was close. I hate it when I do that. Sometimes I wish I had used a different word. One that I didn't use almost everyday._

"You were going to say sit huh?" _I get sat enough as it is. I don't need her sitting me by accident._

"Does it matter, I didn't say it, you should be happy." _But I was close to saying it._

"I didn't do anything to be sat so I don't see why I should be happy that you didn't say It." _happy? Why should I be happy? I shouldn't have to wear this. she knows I'm not going to hurt her or take the jewel, which was the reason Kaede put it on me to begin with, so then why is it that I still have to wear it?_

"Just be happy."

"Kagome?"_ Maybe I can use this not sticking out thing to my advantage. _

"Yeah?" _Why is he looking at me like that?_

"What happens if you sit me when we're out seeing stuff, you're making me change my clothes so I wont stick out, but don't you think me falling on my face and staying like that awhile isn't going to stand out?" _I might have finally found a way to get this damn thing of me._

"….." _Shit! I didn't think about that. Well it doesn't matter because I'm not taking it off him. There's just no way. I'll just have to be careful and not say it. And if I do… well I'll think of something when…. If…. if it happens. _

"Well?" Inuyasha asked with a cocky smile. _She knows I'm right. But from the look she's giving me she still not going to take it off. Damn._

"Shut up." _Damn him and damn that smile! I am not taking it off him; I can watch what I say for a few hours a day. No problem._

"I'm just trying to help."_ God she's hot when she's mad. It's almost worth getting sat just to see that fire in her eyes right before she sits me. Of course it would be better if I didn't get sat, but hell I don't get sat all the time so why not. Fuck, I really have been around Miroku too much._

"No you were trying to get me to take off the beads. Well it's not going to happen so don't even get your hopes up."

"Fine then you won't mind if I wear my clothes. Because me falling on the ground is going to stick out a lot more than if I'm wearing my clothes."_ Well if she's not going to take them off then I don't see why I should wear those stupid clothes she wants me to._

"You are going to wear them, and I'm not taking off the beads. And if you don't stop trying to get me to take them off I'm going to say it here." _He is not going to get them off so he better stop or I might just do it to shut him up about it..._

"Fine, fine. Damn, you don't have to get all pissed about it." _Threatening to sit me if I don't stop. What bullshit!_

"I'm not pissed about it…" _Pissed, oh I'm not pissed, but I can show him pissed if that's what he wants._

"Are you going to get my food?"

"What?" _Food? How can he go from trying to get me to take off the beads to food like that? And here I thought he had a one track mind._

"I'm hungry and you said you were going to get me something to eat."

"Fine I'll get you your stupid food."

"Great, I'll go sit down, don't take too long."_ Not pissed my ass. And if she wasn't pissed before she sure as hell is now._

"I'll take as long as I want." _'Don't take too long' that pig! I'll take as long as I damn well want to. I can't believe him! Of all the…. What am I, his maid!?_

"If you take too long I might just have to go back to my time and get something to eat myself. Or maybe I'll just try to make myself something here." _Damn, I was just joking. She has to know that. But from the look she's giving me she doesn't, fuck._

"If you go back I'll say the word so much that you won't be able to stand until Shippo has grandkids." _That or he'll get a nice view of the other side of the world._

"I'm not going back; you don't have to threaten me." _Like I'm going back before I find out why she wanted me to come here with her. She's always gotten so mad anytime I've come with her here, so why did that change. Oh no I'm finding that out before I'm going back._

"You started it by threatening to go back." _Jerk._

"Whatever." _I was joking._

"Great comeback."

"…."

"Nothing to say? Good, I'll go fix us something now."_ Jerk, I shouldn't let him have any ramen the whole time we're here for that one, but then that would mean me having to fight him. _But once in the kitchen Kagome saw that she didn't have to fix anything. "Mom, you didn't have to fix us lunch too. I told you that I was going to do it." _I can't believe she made our food, I told her not to._

"I know that, but I told you that I was going to fix you both something to eat. I hope Inuyasha likes it. I know he likes ramen and steak but other than that I don't really know what he likes to eat. It's funny after three years you would think I would know."

"Inuyasha will eat just about anything. It's funny he never really complains when he's hurt but if something's spicy that's all he can do."_ I still can't believe that. Men can act like such babies sometimes, and over the littlest things._

"I remember that one time he had curry over here. Poor thing, if I'd known he didn't like spicy food I would never have given him it."

"I don't think he knew he didn't like spicy food. They really didn't have many back then, at least not that I've seen." _I can still see it. Inuyasha running into my room with his tongue out fanning it off._

"Yes, well I'm all done here, so I'm going to head for the car. I'll call you when we get to your aunt's." Meia said giving Kagome a goodbye hug. "I left the card and some extra money on the coffee table. And Kagome, don't push too much on him." Meia said as she started out the door.

"I won't. And I might not be home tonight."_ I still can't believe she's giving me a curfew. But I'm not going to fight with her about it now, not when she's letting us stay here without her. But when she gets back, oh we're so going to talk about it._

"And why's that?"

"Well I thought that we might as well start tonight. I'm probably only going to take him out to eat though." _I wonder where I should take him? Maybe somewhere where they have food he's never had before, ok there are a lot of places like that. Well I have all afternoon to think about it._

"Alright, just make sure he knows what to do and not to do."

"I already know mom."

"I love you, I'll still try to call you tonight, don't be out too late."

"Mom." _Why should it matter how late I'm out? I'm old enough that it shouldn't matter. And it's not like I'm going to be alone, Inuyasha will be here with me, he may not know anything about here, but he wont let anything happen to me. We're defiantly going to have to talk about this curfew when she gets back._

"Kagome. I might not be here but you are going to do what I told you. Now give me a hug and tell me you love me so I can go before your brother comes up here."

"I love you." Kagome said giving her mom the hug she asked for. Really, Kagome was going to hug her again but Meia said something before she had the chance.

"Love you too." With that Meia stared towards the car.

"Kagome, are you almost done?" Inuyasha said form the living room.

"Done with what?"

"My food, are you almost done with my food."

"Oh yeah I'm done. But if you think I'm going to bring it to you, you have another thing coming."_ I may have fixed him some food, okay, my mom may have fixed him some food, but that doesn't mean he can't come get it. And he doesn't have to know that my mom fixed it._

"No, I didn't think you were going to bring it to me, but I thought you were going to at least tell me when it was done." Inuyasha said walking into the kitchen. _How can I get it if I don't know it's done?_

"Well sorry, I was telling my mom good bye."

"She left?"_ Why didn't anyone tell me she was leaving now, if I had known I would have said good bye or something._

"Do you see her?" Kagome said waving her arms around. _Where did he think she was?_

"No, so when she's suppose to be back?" _She didn't have to be a bitch about it. God she can't still be mad about me saying I was going to go home._

"Two or three weeks, why?" _Does he hate the idea of being alone with me?_

"No reason, I just wanted to know." _Two or three weeks alone with Kagome, no one getting in the way when I'm with her. I think I might like it here._

"Alright, here's your sandwich." Kagome said handing Inuyasha his plate.

"Thanks" Inuyasha said around a mouth full of it. _Not bad. Not as good as ramen, but not bad._

"I'm going to eat mine in the livingroom; if you promise not to make a mess in there you can too… never mind. What did you do swallow it whole?" _It's amazing he doesn't choke when he eats._

"No, why?"

"Because it's gone." _I can't believe anyone can eat like that._

"No there's still some left." _It's not gone, okay most of it is, but I was hungry what did she expect?_

"There's not even half of it left."

"So what? It was my food, I can eat it anyway I want." _I'll eat anyway I want, this is how I've always eaten..._

"Fine, pig it down if you want, I'm going to eat mine in the living room. And watch some TV." Kagome said walking into the living room. _I'm not making him anymore; if he didn't eat so fast he wouldn't eat as much._

"I thought you were going to show me your time, so then why are you just going to sit around and watch the box thing?"_ What is it with people here and watching this damn thing? Every time I'm over here Souta's always on it. Don't people go outside anymore?_

"We're going out tonight, but right now all I want to do is relax." Just to make her point Kagome flopped on the couch.

"Are you going to tell me anything you have planed?" Inuyasha asked sitting next to her.

"Yes, but only right before we go. And I'm only doing that so you don't do something stupid." _Or freak out._

"What do you mean stupid?" _What the hell is that suppose to mean. I may not live here but that doesn't mean I'm going to do something stupid._

"I mean you don't know anything about my time and I don't want you freaking out or something." _Why does he take everything so personal? I'm not trying to get him mad, but he gets mad first._

"Freaking out?! I've never freaked out over anything in my life!" _FREAK OUT! I do not nor have I ever freaked out!_

"Ok, ok. I didn't mean freak out, I meant you trying to kill something because you think it's a youkai."_ Why did I say that? I knew he would get mad, but I still said it. What is it about Inuyasha that makes me say dumb stuff like that?_

"You think I can't tell a youkai from one of the strange things in your time? And even if I did think it was a youkai from the look of it I'd know it wasn't by the smell." _I'm not some mindless beast who going to go on a killing spree._

"Even so, I don't want to take the chance, ok? And you did try to attack the picture booth that one time." _I did not think that… ok I did but with good reason, he has done stuff like that before._

"Fine, but I'm not going to be attacking things left and right, so you don't have to worry about it." _One time, I did it one time, and now she thinks I'm going to go around attacking things. Damn Souta for turning that damn thing on._

"Okay and I know you're not going to like this but…" _Might as well get this over with._

"You want me to keep Tessaiga here, right?" _I knew it. Damn, I was hoping I was wrong._

"Yeah, I know you don't want to but people don't carry around swords." _I'm surprised the police were never called._

"Yeah I thought you were going to have me keep it here, I mean you're not letting me wear my own damn clothes because they 'make me stand out' and if they do then my sword really will. What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he took Kagome's hand off his face. _What the hell is she doing?_

"I'm checking to see if you have a fever." _Doesn't have one. So why is he not fighting with me over this?_

"Why?" _Why the hell does she think I have a fever? She should know by now that I don't get sick._

"Because you not arguing with me."

"So because I'm not fighting with you I must have a fever?" _Of all the stupid things she could have said that tops it._

"No, it's just that you're not fighting me on this and I was sure you would, so I was getting worried." _He fought me on the clothes, and on the beads, I can't believe he's not fighting me on the sword. That was what I was most worried about._

"Because I'm not fighting with you, what kind of dumb fucking shit is that?" _Because I'm not fighting with her, what kind of shit is that? _

"I'm sorry. Come on lets go in the living room now. Don't pout Inuyasha, I said I'm sorry." _Though you are cute when you do._

"I'm not pouting."_ I don't fucking pout._

"Fine you're not pouting.' Kagome said turning on the TV. _He is so pouting._

"So this is what we're going to be doing today?"

"Yeah, why?" _What wrong with this?_

"Because it's boring." _I'm never going to get why people like this thing._

"Well then I'll find something you'll like on TV, ok?" _I hope._

"Why do we have to watch TV? Isn't there something else to do?" _Anything else. If this is what she had planned for today why didn't we just come at night? Then at least I could have done something today._

"Like what?" _As long as I don't have to get up I fine with anything._

"I don't know. It's your time, think of something." _How should I know anything to do here? It's her time not mine, she should think of something._

"There nothing really to do here, we'd have to go out, and I already told you that I want to relax today. We'll go out tonight." _Man I still have to think of where to take him._

"That's doesn't help now."

"I know that. I promise I'll find something you'll like to watch." _He sounds like a little kid._

"Feh."_ This is going to be a long day._

"Alright, let's see what's on." _Please let me find something he'll watch. I really want to relax and just watch some TV._

Three hours later

_I hate horror movies. So why I'm watching one? And it's not even dark, you're supposed to watch them when it's dark. It's not even scary when it's day._ "Why don't we see what else is on?"

"Why?" _What's wrong with this. It's funny. _

"Never mind." _I'm not about to tell him that I'm scared. Well I'm not really, it's a stupid movie._ Kagome thought right before the monster killed another person and Kagome screamed and grabbed on to Inuyasha.

"You're scared of this aren't you?" Inuyasha asked trying not to laugh. _How can she be scared of this? We fight youkai all the time, and they look a lot worse than that._

"No, we fight youkai all the time that are a lot scarier then that. And they do a lot worse than that." _I'm not about to let him know I'm scared._

"I know that, but you keep screaming and grabbing onto me, so if you're not scared why are you doing that?" Inuyasha asked smirking. _Yeah right. She's scared, I don't know why but if she is then I guess we should watch something else. Still can't believe she's scared of this._

"I am not screaming." _Did I scream? No, I'm sure I didn't._

"Yeah you are. And you're still holding onto me." _Why did I say anything? Dumb ass!_

"Just watch the movie." Kagome said moving to the end of the couch. But only after a few minutes Kagome was inching back over to Inuyasha.

"Kagome, if you don't want to watch this we can turn it." _Well I can see now why guys would take girls to see this kind of thing. Maybe I was wrong about the box thing._

"Why are you scared?" _Say yes so I can turn it!_

"Feh, no, but you are." _Of this? Not likely._

"I am not!"

"Then why are you coming back over here?"

"Because I'm trying to get comfortable." _I am not going to let him know I'm scared._

"If that's the case then don't change it." Inuyasha said as Kagome grabbed the remote.

"I was just turning down the sound, not turning the movie off." _Jerk._

"It sounded fine to me, and my hearing's a lot better then yours."_ Why won't she just say she's scared, if she did then we could turn it. Well if she wants to act like she's not scared fine. _

"Just watch the damn movie Inuyasha." Moments later, "Oh shit!" Kagome said as she once again found herself grabbing on to Inuyasha. _I'm never going to live this down. My hurt pride._

"Kagome just turn the damn thing. It's scaring you." _Why does she have to be so stubborn?_

"It's not."

"Feh." Inuyasha said as he wrapped an arm around Kagome and pulled her closer.

"W… what are you doing?" Kagome asked trying not to let him see her blush. _What he doing?_

"Getting comfortable." Inuyasha muttered and hoped Kagome wouldn't see his blush. _I am so dead. God she smells good. No, I have to stop thinking like that._

"You looked pretty comfortable before." _This is great. If he does this every time we watch a scary movie I think I could learn to love them, hell I already do._

"Yeah, well I was, but you keep getting me uncomfortable, so I decided to get comfortable like this." _Oh please don't move._

"Oh." Kagome said trying not to let Inuyasha hear her disappointment. _Should have known it was something like that._

"I'm still uncomfortable." Inuyasha mumbled. _Hell why not?_

"Well just mov…" Before Kagome could get the rest of the word out Inuyasha pick her up and put her in his lap before wrapping his arms back around her. _I'm in he's lap!_

"That's better. Are you ok with this?" _I'm going to get sat so bad for this. But god she feels so good. I have to stop thinking like this. She doesn't want to be with me like that. Why would she? _

"What? Oh I'm fine… I guess. Just tell me next time you're going to do something like this."_ I think I can learn to like horror movies, as long as Inuyasha does this every time we watch one._

"Yeah, ok."

For the rest of the movie Kagome sat in Inuyasha's lap. Neither one looking at the other, hoping to hide the blushes they both had.


	6. What did she say!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter six

"Come on Inuyasha, you didn't take this long before to put them on, so why are you taking your time now?" _Please god don't let him be having a problem with the zipper or anything like that. Though maybe it wouldn't be too bad, he is wearing boxers, though it would be better if he wasn't... Ok, I really have spent way too much time around Miroku. _Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, before glaring again at the door to the bathroom.

"I am putting them on, and last time you weren't talking to me about what I am and am not to do…. If you shut up maybe I wouldn't be taking so long." Inuyasha said as he zipped up his pants. _She's making me nervous, and why do I need to know all this shit, we're just going out to eat. Is it going to be like this every time we go out? It wasn't like this before when she had me go with her to get supplies, so why is she doing this now?_

"Well sorry if I want you to know where we're going, and you need to know what to do and not to do. You've never been anywhere like this before and I don't want something to happen." Kagome said as she lend against the wall outside the bathroom and sighed.

"What could happen, Kagome? We're just going to get something to eat. And I don't see why we can't eat here." Inuyasha said as he looked at himself in the mirror before joining Kagome in the hall_. This is dumb, I look dumb I feel dumb, this whole thing is dumb. I can't wear my clothes, I can't act like myself, I can't talk unless she's tells me I can, fuck! This is supposed to be fun, so then why aren't I having any? Fuck!_

"You're the one who wanted to go out so bad today, so do you not want to anymore?" _Why doesn't he want to go out anymore? Maybe he regrets having me sit in his lap when we were watching the movie. If he regrets that, then maybe he won't ever want to be with me. No, I'm not going to think like that. _

"Feh. I didn't say I didn't want to go out, I said 'why can't we eat here'. I still want to go out; I just don't know why we're just going out to eat, when we can do that right here. I want to do something we can't do here." _This whole going out just to eat is fucking bullshit. She probably doesn't want anyone seeing me with her in daylight here._

"We can't eat what we're going to eat here." Kagome said as she started down the stairs. _I hope he likes it, because it's been a long time since I've had it._

"And why is that?" Inuyasha asked as he started after her. _What kind of food are we getting that we can't get here?_

"Because we don't have it here, and I don't want to order it, that's why." Kagome said as she grabbed Inuyasha's hat._ Ok, I have my wallet with the card in it, got my keys to the house. Man, I wish I could drive. Ok, looks like I got everything._

Taking the hat from Kagome and putting it on with a glare, Inuyasha asked, "Order it?" _Order? How can she order food from here, there's no one here but us?_

"Yeah you call the place and they send you the food you want. But I don't want to do that. So we're going to go out and get the food ourselves." Kagome answered, with her hand up to her ear like a phone. _I know I'm forgetting something but what?_

"Call?" Inuyasha asked getting more and more confused. While he'd seen Kagome and her family on the phone before, he had no idea what it was or what it did. _Call who, and how?_

"You've seen that thing we hold to our ears right, the one we talk into?" _Duh, he doesn't know what a phone is._

"Yeah." _The thing they always use to talk to themselves that's what they use. Well that explains why I heard another voice coming from it._

"Well you use that to call them and tell them what you want." _It's like telling a two year old what everything is and does. No, a two year ago would know more then he does. This is so going to be harder than I thought it was going to be._

"Oh." Inuyasha said blinking a few times. _And here I thought that they just like to talk to themselves._

"Ok, well I don't want to do that so that's why we're going out to get it ourselves." Kagome said as she went around making sure all the doors were locked. _Why haven't I been telling him about anything about here for the past three years?_

"Feh, what are we gong to get?" Crossing his arms, Inuyasha watched Kagome run around checking everything.

"You'll see when we get there. Now remember let me do the talking." _Not that he would know what to say if I didn't._

"What if I don't like it, are we going to come back here and eat something else?" _Maybe I can still get some ramen._

"Maybe, but I think you'll like it. And if we do have to come back you're not getting ramen so don't think to lie just to get it." _If he thinks he's going to get ramen by saying he doesn't like it he's got another thing coming._

"I wasn't going to." Inuyasha said blushing. _Damn._

"Sure you weren't." Kagome said giving Inuyasha a look that said she knew he was lying. "Are you ready to go?" _What am I forgetting, I know there's something. Oh this is going to drive me nuts._

"I guess." _What does she have against ramen?_

Walking towards the door, Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "Ok, then let's go. And Inuyasha?"

"What?" Inuyasha growled. He as getting tired of Kagome telling what he could and couldn't do over and over again. _I thought Souta was bad about saying things over and over again but he's got nothing on Kagome._

"Don't ask any questions while we're out, if you want to know something just wait until we're back here, or when I tell you it's okay to ask them." _What is it I'm forgetting, I know it's important. So why can't I think of what it is? I thought for a minute that it was to tell him not to ask questions, but I still feel like I'm forgetting something. Oh well, most not be that important._

"And why can't I ask you anything Kagome?" Inuyasha asked stopping half to the door. _What is she afraid I'll embarrass her? If that's the case she shouldn't have asked me to come with her. This is such shit; I'll talk if I want to damn it! I don't need her to tell me I can't._

"Because people here don't ask questions about things. Most people know what they are already, so it would look bad if you didn't. I'll tell you whatever you want to know, just not around people." Kagome said walking back to Inuyasha.

"Why are you making this harder then it has to be Kagome?"_ So she doesn't want me to be myself at all? Why am I even here?_

"I am not making it harder. I'm just being careful." _Doesn't he understand that I don't want anything to happen to him? If anything happened it would be my fault._

"Careful of what? Why won't you tell me Kagome?" _What the hell could happen to me here, and if it's so bad why did she bring me here?_

"Nothing you need to worry about." _Maybe I should tell him. No it just piss him off, or he'd just tell me I'm being stupid. That they can't do anything to him._

"The hell I don't have to worry about it. If I have to be careful about what I say, what I do, hell what I wear then I sure as hell do need to know!" Inuyasha yelled._ Why won't she tell me? How bad could it be?_

"Inuyasha there aren't any youkai here, and people won't know what to make of you, so it's better that they think you're just like everyone else."_ Maybe I can tell him some of it; he won't know that I'm not telling him the whole thing._

"I know that! I've been coming here to get you for years Kagome, don't you think I've figured that out?" Inuyasha yelled turning away from Kagome. _Ok, that's a lie, I haven't seen any youkai, but I have smelled them. They must be able to pass themselves off as human here, at least looks wise. But I'm not going to tell Kagome that, let her believe that there aren't any here. _

"If they see that you aren't human then they might do something to try and hurt you, or me, or my family. And I don't want to chance that ok, so just live with it!"

_Like I would let anyone hurt Kagome or her family._ Inuyasha thought before he turned back around and glared at Kagome, "Don't you think the color of my hair and eyes are going to give me away either way?" _Why did I say that, now she's going to want to change that too, how I don't know but I know she'll try? And it's not like I don't know what it's like to stick out; I stick out every day back home! _

"No, people dye their hair here all the time and there's things people can put in their eyes to make them look different, so we don't have to worry about that either." _People would kill for his hair and eye color._

"What kind of things could they put in their eyes to change how they look?" _Why would anyone put anything in their eyes just to change the color?_

"Well their little pieces of glass that people put in their eyes." Kagome said acting like she was putting in a contact.

"They put glass in their eyes?" Inuyasha asked with a look of horror on his face. _What the hell is wrong with these people?_

"Well kind of…. I don't know it's hard to explain." Kagome said rubbing her head. _How the hell can I explain contacts?_

"Sounds dumb to me." _And she thinks my time's weird._

"Well people like to do that here. But yeah it's kind of dumb just to do it to change their eye color, but a lot of people do it so they can see better. That's what they're really for."_ Why did I even bring this up? _

"How do they do that?" Inuyasha asked shocked, first she tells him that people put glass in their eyes to change the color, and now she's telling him that it can help people see. _How the hell can a piece of glass in your eye make you see better?_

"I don't really know how but they do." Kagome said._ Shit, how do they? _

"Feh." Inuyasha said crossing his arms, while hoping he didn't look half as confused as he felt.

"Let's go." Kagome said as she took Inuyasha hand and headed for the door again, all the while trying to hide the blush that was coloring her cheeks. But if she had looked up she would have seen Inuyasha's blush. Letting go of Inuyasha's hand Kagome started to put her shoes on.

"Why are you stopping?" Inuyasha asked as he lend on the wall and crossed his arms.

"I have to put on my shoes… oh shit that's what I forgot! Shoes! You need shoes!"

Kagome said looking at Inuyasha's bare feet._ How the hell could I forget shoes?! We can't get in there if he doesn't have shoes on. _

"No." Inuyasha said in a low voice, that was almost a growl. _There's no way in hell I'm wearing shoes._

"What?" _Please tell me he didn't just say no._

"I said no, I hate shoes Kagome, and I'm not wearing them."_ No fucking way in hell._

Sighing Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and hoped she'd be able to get him into some shoes without having to sit him to do it. "Inuyasha there are places where you have to, and we're going to one of them."_ What's so bad about him having to wear shoes? Well his claws on his feet, but I'm sure I can find him some sandals or something like that._

"Then pick a different place because I'm not wearing any." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air.

"Inuyasha please? Just give me a minute and I'll find something you won't totally hate, please?" Kagome begged looking at Inuyasha with the best puppy dog eyes she could do.

"Fine. But if I don't like how they feel Kagome I'm not wearing them, got it?"_ Damn Kagome and those damn eyes._ Inuyasha thought darkly.

"Thank you." Kagome said as she ran back up stairs. _Please let there be some sandals in daddy's things. Please._ Kagome thought as she threw clothes out of Meia's closet. After throwing almost all of the clothes out of their boxes she found a pair. _Yes! Though they looked like they might be a little big for him… well they'll have to work for now. We'll get him some that will fit right tomorrow. _Kagome thought as she headed back to Inuyasha. "Ok try these on." Kagome said handing Inuyasha the sandals.

"You owe me Kagome. I hate shoes; I hate this bandanna, and these clothes. This better all be worth it Kagome because if it's not..." Inuyasha let the rest of the sentence die as he looked at her. _She looks so happy. Well I guess I can live with this, for a while anyway. _

"You'll have fun I promise. You'll see. You might even have so much fun that when it's time for us to go back that you may not want to." Once she finished putting on her own shoes Kagome grabbed his hand again and after locking the door headed out.

"Feh, I doubt that." Inuyasha mumbled as Kagome dragged him down the stairs of the shrine.

Twenty minutes later

"Kagome…"

"Inuyasha I told you to wait until we get a seat before you ask anything. You didn't say anything on the way over here; could you just wait a little longer?"

"Damn place reeks." Inuyasha grumbled as they looked around for a seat away from everyone. _She said when we got here, damn it she wouldn't even let me talk on the way over here._

No sooner had they found a seat and sat down then Kagome started telling Inuyasha her plans for them the next day. "So tomorrow we're going to get you some more clothes, but I don't think that will take too long so I thought that we could see a movie." _Might as well make some small talk while I decide what kind to get. _

"Movie? Like what we watched on the TV thing today?" _Why does she keep having us do things that we can do at her house? I thought we were here so I could see things I haven't before. _

"Yeah like that, only there will be people around us and the screen is a lot bigger, and it's a lot louder too, but you'll have your bandanna on so that might help." Kagome said moving her arms around and ending up with her finger on her chin. _If we do go I'll have to find a movie he'll like, man I don't even know what's playing._

"How much louder Kagome? Because I don't want to go if I'm going to go deaf in there." Inuyasha asked, his ears flattening even more to his head. _If it's loud to human ears then it's going to be hell on mine._

"You're not going to go deaf in there Inuyasha. It's louder but not that loud." _Does he think I would take him somewhere that could hurt him? Okay so I brought him here and he could get hurt here but not if we're careful._

"Maybe not for your ears but in case you forgot I have a lot better hearing then you."_ And I don't want that to change. If I lose even part of my hearing god only knows what could happen. I sure as hell wont be able to hear her if she's in danger._

"No, I haven't forgotten, I just don't think it's going to hurt you, and if it does we'll leave. Ok?"_ Rub it in my face that your senses are better then mine why don't you. And how could I forget, those cute ears make it hard to. _Kagome thought trying not to giggle when she thought about his ears.

"Yeah, whatever. Can we eat now?"

"Yeah you stay here and I'll go order our food. Be right beck."

"You will stop telling me what to do all ready?" Inuyasha growled as Kagome started to stand. _I'm tried of her treating me like a damn pup._

Sitting back down Kagome said, "I'm not telling you what to do, I'm reminding you what not to do, and I didn't tell you not to do anything, I just said stay here."_ I was wondering when he was finally going to do this, I wish he could have waited until we got back home._

"Fine, then stop _reminding _me what not to do." Inuyasha growled.

"Fine I'll stop."_ For tonight anyway._

"Thank you." Inuyasha said crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat._ Why do I have the feeling that she's not going to keep that promise?_

"Now can I go order the food?" _Well that was easy._

"Yes." _What the hell she is going to get anyway? I've never seen any kind of food that looks like this before. _Inuyasha thought as he looked around the restaurant.

"Great, I'll be right back." Kagome said walking over to the counter.

"Hi, can I help you?" The women behind the counter asked with a large smile. Kagome looked at her name tag which said her name was Ann.

"Yes, umm. A large combination pizza and two large cokes please." _Maybe I should get two. With how much Inuyasha eats I might not get any. Then again if he doesn't like pizza then I'm going to have it all to myself. Good thing I can get a box for it and take it home._

"Alright, anything else?" Ann said with the same smile.

"No that's all"_ How the hell can she keep that smile on? I'm cheek's hurt just looking at it._

"Alright that will be $13.55."

Handing the card to Ann, Kagome looked over to see what Inuyasha was doing, which wasn't much, but what she did see was all the women looking at him. _Too bad lady's he's all mine, well he will be soon._

"Thank you." Kagome said as she took back the card. _Oh who cares he's still with me here not them, and not Kikyo. _Kagome couldn't hide her smile at her last thought.

"We'll call you when it's done, which should be in about ten minutes." Ann said as she handed Kagome her soda's still smiling like her life was on the line.

"Alright." As Kagome sat back down with Inuyasha and handed him his soda, Kagome couldn't help but give all the women looking at her with him a nice big smile that said one thing, mine.

"So you going to tell me what the hell you ordered for us to eat?"_ It's not like it's going to kill her to tell me. She is going to do this every time that we go somewhere, god I hope not because I don't know if I can take it. I hate not knowing things._

"Oh yeah I haven't told you yet have I?" Kagome said in her most innocent voice.

"No, you haven't, you said you would tell me here, well we're here and I'm still waiting to know."

"Well we're getting pizza, and I got us both sodas. You like coke right?" _I thought he would have read the sign outside, he still wouldn't have known what it was, but at least he would have known the name of it. Well maybe he thought it was the name of this place._

"Yeah I like coke, but what the hell is pizza?" _What kind of name is pizza for food? It doesn't even sound like a word let alone food._

"You'll see when it's done, or you could look around and see what everyone else has. I hope you like it I got us a combination." _Maybe I should have just gotten a cheese pizza, at least I know he likes cheese. Well if he doesn't like it we can always stop on the way home for a burger or something for him. I know he'll eat that, it's meat. Well at least that's what thy say it is. Who am I kidding, if he doesn't like the pizza then I'll just make him some ramen when we get back home. _

"And that is?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow. _Combination? Combination of what? And I have seen what they're all eating, that doesn't mean I know what the hell it is. _

"Well it has a little of everything."_ God let him like it. Oh know am I kidding Inuyasha will eat just about anything so I don't have to worry about him not liking pizza._

"Like?" _That doesn't tell me a damn thing about what's on it._

"You'll see." _Why do I have to tell him everything, can't he just wait and see what it is when it's done?_

"I don't see why you can't just tell me what's on it."

"Because it's easier if you just see it, that's why." _And it hard to explain thing like this. It's not like I've ever had to do it before._

"Whatever." _I'm going to remember that next time she wants me to tell her something about my time. We'll see how much she likes it._

"Come on Inuyasha don't you trust me?" Kagome asked with her best innocent face.

"What's that got to do with you telling me what's on this pizza thing?" _Trust her? If I didn't trust her I wouldn't be here in these stupid clothes, and I sure as hell wouldn't be eating something called pizza._

Sighing Kagome shook her head, "Nothing, never mind."

"It's not never mind…" Before Inuyasha could finish Ann came with their pizza, and cokes.

"Here's your order." Ann said as she put their pizza down, while she looked at Inuyasha.

"Umm, wasn't I supposed to pick it up?" Kagome asked confused._ She did say she would call me when it was done didn't she? Oh man did they call me and I didn't hear?_

"I decided to bring it over for you." Ann said, before she added, "Ok, to be honest the reason I brought it over was to ask you what kind of dye you use on your hair? I just love the color, I don't think I've ever seen anyone with a silver so beautiful before, you just have to tell me what kind of coloring you use." Ann asked Inuyasha with a begging look.

"Umm…." _Crap. What is she talking about? Wait Kagome said something about people dyeing their hair here. So she must think I…. Well what the hell am I suppose to tell her? _Lucky for Inuyasha that Kagome jumped in.

"Sorry, but it's not something you can buy, well I guess you could but it came out this way because of his natural hair color."_ Thank god I thought about how to answer this before we left. I knew someone would ask him how he got that color; even with dye no one has silver hair like that. _

"Oh what's your natural hair color?"

"He's blond; it's almost white actually so when he puts the silver color in it looks like that." Kagome said with a swiping gesture towards Inuyasha. _Man I hope she believes that. It sounded good in my head, but now that I hear it out loud I'm not so sure._

"Oh, well I guess I could try bleaching my hair before I color it. Then maybe I could get mine to look like that then. Well you and your boyfriend have a good night." With that Ann walked back to the counter, missing the blush that colored both Kagome's and Inuyasha's cheeks from her words.

"So can we eat now?" Inuyasha said as his hand started inching towards the pizza.

"Yeah, just grab a piece. And eat it like this." Kagome said as she grabbed one herself and started eating._ I'm having to teach him how to eat pizza. Oh who am I kidding, no one has to teach Inuyasha how to eat._

As if reading her mind, Inuyasha said, "I think I know how to eat Kagome."_ It's not hard to eat, what does she think I am, an idiot?_

"Yeah, I hadn't noticed." Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"Haha, very funny." Inuyasha said as he took a bite._ Not bad. It may look weird, but it's actually pretty good._

"Well?" Kagome asked, hiding her hands under the table so Inuyasha wouldn't be able to see that she had her fingers crossed._ Please like it._

"Not bad." _Ramen's better still, but I could get use to this._

"Not bad? That's all you have to say."_ He could at least say it really good, or something._

"It's good. But I still like ramen better."

"I'm never going to get why you like ramen so much." Singing Kagome turned to her own pizza and started eating._ How did I know he was going to say that?_

"What's not to like about it?" Inuyasha said around a mouth full of food._ Why doesn't she like ramen? _

"Nothing's wrong with it, you're right ramen's hard to beat."_ If you don't care what your food tastes like._

"Damn right it is."

"But you do like pizza?" Kagome asked again. Still not completely sure that he really liked it._ I'm going to find something he likes better then ramen while we're here if it kills me._

"Yes Kagome, I like it." Inuyasha said getting a bit annoyed that she kept asking him that after he had already told her he did. _I already told her I like it, so why is she having me tell her again?_

"Good." Smiling Kagome started eating again. It really had been too long since she'd had pizza, and who knew the next time Kagome would be able to get some after she went back to the feudal era. _Well he may not like it better then ramen, but at least he likes it. This way I can order it or take him here again for it instead of ramen. Man, why did I ever bring ramen there? Well it's not like I knew he would love it so much. And to think I use to like to eat it._

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time we have this though do you think we could just stay at your house." Inuyasha asked as he grabbed another piece. _This was a waste of time. I like the food, but I don't see the point in coming here every time just to eat it and she did say she could order it on that phone thing._

Trying not to jump for joy that Inuyasha actually wanted to eat pizza again, Kagome turned to him and tried not to look as happy as she felt, "I guess, why?"_ Yay! One more thing he'll eat besides ramen. Maybe after this is over he won't love ramen so much… Ok, not going to happen, but a girl can dream._

"I just don't see the need to come here for it, you did say that they would bring it over to your house didn't you?"

"Yeah, well I guess that's alright."

"Great."

"So what kind of movie would you like to see tomorrow?"_ He's going to say horror I just know it._

"I don't know, what kind of movies are there?"_ What was that one called we watch today again? I wouldn't mind a watching something like that again. And it gives me a reason to hold Kagome without getting sat._

"Ummm…."_ Maybe I can tell him the kinds and leave out horror. Though it wasn't so bad watching the one today with him, well not after he sat me in his lap._

"How about something like what we watched today?" Inuyasha asked, getting tired of waiting for Kagome to say something, plus he really did want another reason to hold her like he had done early.

"You mean a horror movie?"_ I knew he was going to ask about that kind. Well I guess he'll just be holding me though the one tomorrow… Yay!_

"Yeah, unless you're going to admit that they scare you." Inuyasha said, with a look of challenge of his face and in his voice._ Like she's going to admit that she was scared._

"They do not scare me. And I'm fine with seeing a horror movie tomorrow. Just don't be thinking any of the monsters in it are real." Kagome said blushing, as she crossed her arms and tried as hard as she could not to sit him._ I'm not about to tell him they scare me. Even if he does already know. He already thinks I'm weak, I'm not about to give him another reason to think I am._

Glaring at Kagome, Inuyasha tried not to growl when he answered her, "I'm not going to, the one on the TV didn't look anything like a youkai. And I can smell you know, I know when something's a youkai or not."_ Has she forgotten that little fact? Ok so when I first came here I did attack a few things, but that's not my fault! I didn't know what the hell they were. They could have been youkai for all I knew._

"I know you can smell that their not, but the one we were watching today was an old one. The new ones look a lot more real."_ Plus there were those times when he attacked the volleyball at school, and then there was the photo booth…_

"Doesn't matter, I can tell the difference." _Does she really think that them being old is going to matter?_

"Alright." Reaching for another piece of pizza, only to hit the plate, Kagome looked from the pizza to Inuyasha, "Jeez Inuyasha, you ate over half the pizza already. I've only had one piece so far. Well that's it for you, I'm cutting you off." _I can't believe it, and here I thought he was going to take his time eating, should have known better. Man there's only three pieces left._

"What? You can't do that. It's not my fault that you been talking instead of eating." Blushing Inuyasha looked away, while inching his hand towards the pizza, hoping Kagome wouldn't see him until he had a piece. _Cutting me off my ass, I'm still hungry._

"Well unlike you I don't talk with my mouth full." _He's the reason I can't get Shippo to stop talking with his mouth full. _Kagome thought glaring at Inuyasha.

"Feh."_ I can talk with my mouth full if I want to._

"Look if you're still hungry, when we get back to my house I'll give you something else to eat."

"Like…"_ Ramen, ramen, ramen…_

"Ramen." Kagome said with sigh. _At least I don't have to eat it._

"Great. Hurry up so we can go." Inuyasha said smiling.

"Inuyasha don't rush me. I want to enjoy my food. Please?" Kagome said with the puppy dog eyes again. _Gets him every time._

"Feh. So what else are we going to do here?"

"It's a surprise."_ It is a surprise… For the both of us. I'm still thinking of everything I should show him, but I have plenty of ideas._

"Surprise?"_ Why do I get the feeling she doesn't know what she's going to show me?_

"Yup." Kagome said making sure she didn't look at him.

"Well can you at least give me an idea?" Inuyasha asked as he grabbed a piece of pizza while Kagome was looking away, and ate half of it before hiding it under the table so Kagome wouldn't see it. _Got it! Now all I have to do is figure out how to eat the rest of it without her seeing it._

"If I did that then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Kagome said holding up a finger and winking.

"Feh." _Look away again, I want to eat this, damn it._

"Good." Kagome said smiling as she finished the last piece of pizza, at least what she thought was the last piece, "Well that's it for the pizza, what do you want to do now?"_ I could swear there was another piece, so then where did it go? Did Inuyasha? No, he didn't have a chance to get one. Huh, guess I was wrong._

While Kagome was looking at the now empty plate, Inuyasha finished his piece before she could see, "I don't know, aren't you suppose to be the one picking things for us to do?"

"Well yeah, but I just wanted to know if there was anything that you might want to do before we head back to my house."_ Where to take him? Maybe the park, he'd like it there, and it kind of smells like a forest… _

"I just want to walk around a bit." Thinking for a second he added, "Somewhere that doesn't smell bad" After another second thought, Inuyasha sighed and added, "Or at least smells a little better then it does in here."

_Park it is. _"Well there's a park a few blocks from my house. We'll go by there before going back home."

"Alright." Inuyasha said. _Park? Whatever, I'll see what that is soon enough._

"I'm guessing you want to go now?"

"Yeah, so." Inuyasha asked giving Kagome a small glare.

"Alright let me use the bathroom and then we can go." Kagome said as she got up and headed for the bathroom.

"Feh." Looking around Inuyasha saw the waitress who had brought the food over earlier coming over.

"Hello again." Ann said as she sat across from Inuyasha, where Kagome had been not a minute before.

"Feh." _What the hell is she doing? _

"Where did that girl of yours go?" Inuyasha pointed over to the bathroom. "Oh, so she left you all by yourself? Well that wasn't very nice of her. Well I'll keep you company until she gets back.

"Whatever." Leaning back, Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away from Ann, hoping that she would see that he didn't want to talk to her and leave him alone.

Not taking the hint Ann kept talking, "You know I didn't really bring you two your pizza to ask you about your hair. I mean it's sexy as fuck, but I don't dye my hair, but I do like guys who do." Ann said as she reached over a played with his hair.

Pulling back so she wouldn't be able to reach him, Inuyasha tried his best not to growl at her, "……." _Kagome better be grateful for this. If I hadn't promised her that I wouldn't growl, or yell, or hit anything, then this woman never would have even sat down._

Pouting a bit that he pulled away, Ann pulled her hand back, and gave smiled at Inuyasha as though she thought he was playing a game with her, "Not much of a talker are you?"

"Feh."_ What the hell does she want? And why is she acting so friendly to me, she doesn't even know me… And that damn look she's giving me looks way too much like the one Miroku would give women when he would ask them to bare his children. Fuck, if she even starts to ask me to father her children I'm out of here, I don't care if Kagome sits me to hell and back._

"Well that's alright, I bet you're a thinker. Right? I can always tell what people are even when I just meet them and they don't even need to say a lot."

"That's great."_ I'm a thinker? Well I guess compared to her all people are thinkers._

Leaning in closer Ann whispers, "So what are you doing with a girl like that? Someone like you shouldn't be with a little girl. No you should be with a woman, if you know what I mean. But of course you do. Like I said you're a thinker, you know just what I mean."

"She's not a little girl." Inuyasha growled. _I tried I really did, but not even Buddha himself could keep his head with this woman!_

"You only think that because you've never been with a real woman before, but I could change that for you."

"Feh." _I'm not going to hit her. I'm not going to hit her… _Inuyasha chanted in his mind while digging his claws into his hand.

Without either Inuyasha or Ann knowing it, Kagome had come out of the bathroom and was watching everything going on between them._ What the hell?! That bitch! _

"See you know I'm right. She might be a nice fuck but she can't beat a real woman who knows what she's doing. Maybe when she gets older she'll be a good fuck, but right now, well like I said she's not right for you." Ann said as she ran her hands over herself.

_Little girl, huh? Oh we'll see who's a little girl when I beat the crap out of you! _Kagome thought as she dug her nails into her hand to keep herself from killing Ann right that second.

"You don't know me, and you don't know what I want or need." Inuyasha said growling._ What I need is Kagome to hurry her ass up so we can leave!_

"Oh but I do, I even know what you're thinking right now. That's how much of a link we have going on between us."

_Link?! How can she have a link with him when they just met? What bullshit. And why the hell isn't Inuyasha yelling at her to leave him alone? If I ever did anything like that with him, he would be yelling his ass off. _Crying Kagome tied to stop watching as Ann and Inuyasha kept talking.

"I doubt you know what I'm thinking or what I want; if you did you wouldn't be here right now…"

"Oh really? Want me to tell you?" Ann said as she lend forward until, Inuyasha could see down her shirt.

"I could care less." Inuyasha said glaring at her, before turning away and looked around hoping to see Kagome. When he didn't see her, Inuyasha tried to figure out how to get away from Ann without doing something that wouldn't make Kagome mad and have him end up with a broken back.

"Oh don't be shy, I know you want me. See I do know what you're thinking. And the other thing your thinking is that you don't know what to say to that girl you came with, well not without telling her how you want a real woman."

"You're not even close." _I can't take it anymore! Real woman my ass. A real woman doesn't act like this. They act like Sango and Meia…They act like Kagome._ The last part made Inuyasha smile.

"What?" Ann asked leaning back with a shocked look on her face.

"I said you're not even close. I don't want you, I am very happy with who I'm with, and if I want a real woman I don't have to go looking else where, when I'm already with one. Now get up and leave before you make even more of idiot of yourself than you already have."

"And here I thought you were a real man."

Finally seeing Kagome, Inuyasha stood up, "You have no idea what kind of man I am. And you really don't want to." Inuyasha said flashing his fang before going over to Kagome. "Come on lets go." As he said this Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and lead her out of the restaurant.

Once they were away from the pizza place and away from people, Kagome stopped and tried not to let her tears fall. _Did…. Did he really say that to her about me? Well of course he did. I was standing right there… He must have seen me, that's why he said what he did. He probably didn't want to hurt my feelings, that or he was talking about Kikyo when he said that._ Kagome thought as she looked at Inuyasha, Kagome decided not to even ask him what happened in there because truthfully she was scared to know.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome. He could smell that she was close to tears, but what Inuyasha couldn't figure out was why._ Did I say something to hurt her? All I did was try and get the woman to leave me alone. Ok, so I did make it sound like Kagome andI were together, but I made sure she wasn't around for that. So she couldn't know that I said anything like that. Damn that stupid human, couldn't even understand that I didn't want her near me. And what the hell was she going on about? _

"Yeah?" Kagome said as she started walking back to the shrine, hoping Inuyasha wouldn't be able to hear how choked up she was.

"Why the hell are you upset now?" Inuyasha said as he grabbed her arm and made her look at him. _Nice going asshole. Why can't I be nice to her? Damn it, every time I even try I say something rude, and hurt her. Fucking idiot!_

"What are you talking about? I'm not upset. But I do want to get home. Its getting cold and I didn't bring a jacket." Braking Inuyasha's hold on her Kagome stated walking again._ Please god, let him just believe me. I just want to go home and forget this ever happened!_

"Don't give me that bullshit, I can smell it Kagome. What the fuck did I do this time to get you upset?!"

"You didn't do anything, so let it go!"_ It's not right! He shouldn't be able to know how I'm feeling if I don't want him to. _Instead of letting it go, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around the waist and jumped onto one of the buildings and set her down. "Inuyasha what the hell are you doing? Get us down from here now before someone sees us!"

"No! You're going to tell me what's wrong, and until you do you're not getting down." _She can sit me all she wants, I don't care._

"I told you there's nothing wrong Inuyasha."

_Fuck being nice, if she's going to lie to my face like this then I don't give a shit, _"Damn it, Kagome. You always do this. You always get upset with me, and half the time I don't even know what I've done. But when I try and find out what I've done you either sit me, or yell at me that nothings wrong. Then I get to hear from Sango or Miroku, hell even Shippo that it's my fault, that you're just trying to be nice to me, that I should be nicer to you! Oh but that's not all, oh no not at all, that's just the start!"

Taking a breath Inuyasha looked at Kagome to see that she was sitting on the ground crying. Most of the time he would have stopped right there, either because the others were yelling at him, but most of the time it was because he just couldn't take seeing her cry. Especially when he knew it was his fault that she was, but this time he'd be damned if he stopped before he was done.

"Then after I've been made to feel like shit, they decide to ask me WHY! 'Why do you always do that', 'Why do you keep doing that after seeing how much it hurts her', 'Why must you always be such an ass', and of course, 'Why can't you be nice to her'?! Well do you want to know why I can't be?!"

Waiting a minute for Kagome to answer Inuyasha paced in front of her until he couldn't take her silence anymore and decided to tell her whether she wanted to know or not.

"Because I don't know what I've done! If you told me maybe I wouldn't do it again, but no! But you can't do that. Because then you wouldn't have anything to bitch about or cry about!" Panting, Inuyasha looked at her as she sobbed. As bad as he felt for making her so upset he just couldn't take it anymore. _Ok, so I could have been a little nicer to her when I told her, but at least now she knows. Hell I might actually find out what's bothering her from now on. _

"I… I'm… sorry!" Sobbing Kagome grabbed her knees and rocked back and forth.

Sitting down, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and put her in his lap, "Are you going to tell me now?" _She's either going to tell me or sit me until my back brakes._

"Yes…" Trying to calm herself down, Kagome took a few deep breaths before telling him, " I… I saw you and that… 'woman' talking."_ No, she wasn't a woman, she was a fucking slut._

_Crap!_ Inuyasha thought as he tried to think of something to say, that wouldn't remind her that he'd implied that they were together, "So? If you saw then you know that she wouldn't leave me alone, I tried to be nice, but she wouldn't stop. I know you didn't want me to talk to anyone, especially if you weren't around, but damn it, she wouldn't stop." _She heard me? Damn it, if she saw then she knows that I said… FUCK!_

"I'm not upset that you talked to her."_ Yes I am. Because he would have yelled at me. Why didn't he yell at her?! She was right; he didn't know how to tell me that he wanted to go with her. Why would he want to be with a little girl like me? That's why he wants Kikyo and not me, why go for a little girl, when you can have a mature woman?_

"Then what the hell are you mad about?"_ If she's not mad about what I said, then why the hell is she crying? _

"….." Looking away Kagome tried to get away from Inuyasha, but all that did was make him hold her tighter against him.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha growled. _She is mad about what I said. She doesn't want a half breed like me talking like that about her._

"I know that you only said what you did because you knew I was there! Ok?! I know you wanted to go with her, because if you didn't want her around you, you would have made damn sure she left you alone. Like you do to me! You would have yelled and been a total ass, and she would have left. But you didn't want her to leave; you only said what you did because you saw me!" _Or you were thinking of Kikyo when you said it. Not me, never me. How could I be stupid enough to think this plan would work? He's never going to care about me like I do him. And what he said in there just makes it worse, because for a minute there I actually thought he did meant it._

"What?" Inuyasha said in a low voice.

"I know you didn't mean what you said; you only said it because you didn't want to hurt me. So don't even try and say that you did mean it, because I know you didn't!" Kagome yelled as she tried to get out of Inuyasha's lap.

"Damn it, Kagome, don't you tell me what I mean and don't mean. You made me promise not to yell, growl, or hit anything! You made me swear to you that I wouldn't, so I didn't! You told me that if I did I would stand out and that someone might hurt you or your family because of it! So I kept my fucking mouth shut, even though I wanted nothing more then to make her leave me the fuck alone!" Inuyasha yelled, red faced, then leaning over until his mouth was to her ear, "And I did mean what I said, so don't think I didn't." Inuyasha whispered with a voice Kagome had never heard him use before, before pulling his face back.

Shivering from both Inuyasha's words and how he had sounded when he said them, Kagome tried to get her thoughts straight. _He didn't yell because of the promise he made to me? And he said he meant what he said, does that mean that he…_Blushing, Kagome lifted her face to look at Inuyasha, "Inuya…." Before she could even finish saying his name, Inuyasha pulled her face it his and kissed her.


	7. AN

AN: Ok, I know, I havent updated in months!! And I'm so sorry to say this but i dont know when I'll be able to update again. See the computer I write on stopped working. I have all my chapters still, I saved everything on a floppy disk... But sad to say that all the computers of my friends and family dont have floppy drives. So i have to rewrite everything before i can post it. And if thats not bad enough well the computer that I can get on the most is my moms and she wont let me on it more then an hour a day. Again makes it hard to write. But I am trying to get the next one out. So hopefully I'll have one out in the next month.


End file.
